


It Started with a Text

by VelvetSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Texting, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Set about five or six months after the events of the first Avengers movie, Steve gets his first cell phone and starts talking to someone who texted him looking for the previous owner of his new phone number.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture in this fandom. And haven't written in a while. I hope people will like it. Already pondering the potential of a series.
> 
> Also note, this fic was only cheerleader read by one person, not beta read by anyone other than my self editor. I've reread for grammar, spelling, etc issues, but I'm sure many still survive. I am possibly terrible at tags, so if anyone thinks it should be tagged with other things, let me know. :)

Steve had just gotten a cell phone. He supposed he understood the usefulness of the cell phone, but he also wondered about the notion of being able to be contacted any time, any where, for any reason. There was something nice about being able to just be out of contact for a bit, in those quiet moments. On the job, it was great, but while taking a jog or just sitting outside taking in some fresh air, not as appealing. He supposed he could leave the phone inside or at home while doing some things. But he also knew that wasn't how most people these days operated. He was still learning how to work everything with the phone. He'd been told it was a basic model, but thus far he'd only figured out basic calling functions and had received a first text message from Tony.

Sitting at home, he heard it buzz. When Steve picked it up, it told him, he had a message from an unknown caller. It took a minute, but he got to where he could read the message. "Hey, bitch! How was Maui?"

Perhaps most people in this modern age would have simply left it be, knowing it wasn't for them, and figure no reply was reply enough. But Steve thought it was only polite and helpful to let the person know they had likely hit a wrong number. Of course this meant he had to figure out how to reply. After several minutes he sent back, "I'm sorry, I believe you may have the wrong number. I, unfortunately, have not been to Maui."

In what seemed like no time at all, the phone buzzed again and he had a new message. Curious, he opened it. "Damn. Neither have I. Why I needed pics. So what you got?"

Steve took a moment to discern just what the question asked, however, not a single moment was spent pondering why he continued the exchange. "I haven't figured out how to take pictures with this thing. New phone."

Another split second, it seemed, and a reply appeared. He didn't even have the time to consider setting the phone down and being done with it. This person was quite fast at texting. Steve was not so much. "Camera icon, just like the last one."

"It is my first cell phone."

"Are you shitting me right now? This is Brianna, isn't it? Bitch, are you fucking with me?"

The language, it was shocking, yet Steve chuckled while shaking his head. "I promise this isn't Brianna. And I'm not kidding. I just never bothered with a cell phone before."

He sat there waiting now for the next reply. Steve had no idea who this person was he was talking to. Only a vague notion that maybe it was a female, but even that he wasn't certain of. But, he was curious. Then it buzzed again, "Ok there should be a camera looking icon. Once the app opens, point it at something and take a picture."

"Even if I take a picture of something, I don't know how to send it to you." Steve found himself trying to figure it out though in the moments that he spent awaiting the next text. As much as technology had advanced a great deal since his original time, he picked things up reasonably quickly.

The phone buzzed again, "Why don't you see if you can find something interesting and send it to me. I'm here all the time."

"I'll see what I can do." Steve wasn't really sure what had compelled the whole exchange, or his looking for something that seemed interesting to take a picture of to send to this person.

Something had though, and the next day, on his run, he took a picture of a bench and trees at a park, fall leaves about everywhere. It wasn't Maui, that was for sure, but it was a place he liked. He jogged through it all the time and found it a quiet and soothing place. It took him several more days to figure out how to send it to the mystery number, but he did.

For several hours Steve wondered if he'd hear anything back after his picture of the park. Maybe they had thought it was boring, or maybe they forgot all about it. Then his phone buzzed. What he got was a photo of a table in a coffee shop, a fresh mug sitting next to a laptop with a knit hat sitting on top of the closed computer. There was also a hand, resting atop the computer, a distinctly feminine looking hand wearing deep purple nail polish. It probably made him smile more than he'd have thought it would.

Steve quickly began typing out a message, "Looks like a nice place to start, or end, a day."

"It might be the middle of my day, but it's a nice place. The coffee is good and strong."

Steve chuckled a little, "Well, that definitely counts for something."

"You bet your ass it does."

"Have you found your friend who went to Maui?" He was vaguely curious about that. Wondering what type of friend it was if they didn't have each other's current phone numbers.

"I did. And the pics made me very jealous. Guess she lost her phone while she was there. I say it's worth it."

"Trade your phone for a trip to Maui?"

"As long as I could get a new one after, and had everything backed up."

"Sounds like you have your priorities in order then." Smiling, every time he replied, he felt like he got faster doing so.

"Close enough anyway. Got some research to do, but please feel free to hit me up later. :)"

"I just might." As he replied, he pondered what it meant. It was a strange way to make a friend, but it was a new era. And it seemed to be working. The phone buzzed once more.

"Send me another picture and I'll send you one back. ;)"


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy had gotten a job working at Avengers tower. As soon as renovations began on Avengers Tower almost immediately after the Battle of Manhattan, Jane got recruited to work there. Which had been how Darcy got her foot in the door, but now she helped out assisting a lot of people, usually in the sciences and computer labs. She'd been there about five months, long enough to get to know the people she saw regularly and make some new friends. There were some people she saw a lot of, such as Jane, Erik, Bruce Banner, and Pepper Potts. And some she'd barely even seen, but she supposed that was standard for working in a sizable building with a lot of people. It was kind of fun though, there were lots of things to see, plenty of crazy stories, and she actually felt like she was doing something meaningful. She even sometimes got to put her degree to work. It took up a good deal of her time, but not all of it. She still had time for the occasional coffee shop hang out, or other such things.

This past week she'd been trading texts with some random person who now had the phone number of one of her old college friends. It was kind of oddly amusing, and the other person seemed interesting, so she was continuing to communicate with them. At some point they'd either get bored and stop, or she'd make a new friend. Well, those were the un-creepy options, and the ones she preferred to consider, but she always had her taser, just in case.

She hadn't mentioned the texts to anyone, other than talking about planning to text her friend about those pictures from Maui she was supposed to have gotten a couple months ago. And that she'd only mentioned to Jane. Darcy didn't even know if her texting pal was male or female, but that was part of the intrigue she guessed. That may have been what made her ask for another picture.

At the moment she was running some of Jane's data through the computer to see what kinds of patterns not obvious to the naked eye appeared. Darcy was pretty good with running the algorithms and spotting the trends in the data that the computer model revealed. Her phone chirped while the computer was doing its thing, which meant she had time to check her messages. Her texting pal had sent another picture, this one was of a hot dog with chili and onions, and a hand holding it. The hand looked pretty strong and manly to her. With the picture was "Lunch!"

She quickly typed back, "Grrr, making me hungry when I can't do jack about it. I'll have to pay you back on that one later. Currently stuck at a desk with a computer, in a room with no windows."

"Sorry about that, it's a nice day today too." The texts were coming back faster than when they started. He must have gotten used to the phone.

"Just rubbing salt in the wound dude. :p" She was smiling though. It was fun, it made the day more interesting. And she needed interesting while the computer worked on spitting out data points.

"I'd probably be bored out of my mind in an office job."

"Yeah, some days are more interesting than others. This is not one of the more." Darcy smirked a bit as she typed. Jane was completely oblivious to anything other than her equations.

"Now I feel lucky getting to hang out outside and have a hot dog in the middle of my day."

"No shit. But maybe I'll make up for spending all day in a windowless room by hitting the town tonight or something."

"Yeah, what do you like to do when you hit the town?"

"Dancing is always fun. Or checking out a musician or band playing at a club." Sure, Darcy had a drink or two while out usually, but getting drunk or drinking was rarely her main goal in going out. She was there for music, dancing, fun.

"That sounds like fun. I've never been much of a dancer, but always kind of wanted to go dancing. Seeing a band sounds like fun for sure though."

"Yeah, I grew up sneaking into bars and clubs just to see the bands play. Like just cause I wasn't 21, I couldn't see this awesome band, screw that. I slipped in anyway. lol"

"That sounds like breaking a rule for the right reasons."

"I thought so."

Just then Jane seemed to recall Darcy was there, and that she was processing her data. The computer had finished its thing, so Darcy printed the results and handed them over before going back to her phone. A message had arrived in the few minutes it had taken. Not surprising, now that her texting buddy seemed to be nearly as quick as she was on the response.

"Did you ever get caught?"

"Only once, and they just booted my friend and I out. No cops or parents were called. So what do you do when you hit the town?"

"I guess I haven't done that in a while. Usually too busy."

"Too busy for a night out, but not too busy for a hot dog in the middle of the day?"

"Priorities. Plus, I'm usually up early, so I guess at the time people would be heading out to paint the town, I'm settling down with a book and getting ready for bed. And I do get the occasional day off."

"That's not a bad way to spend an evening either. I actually find myself doing that a lot more lately too." Not that Darcy was really ever a party every night kind of girl. That was usually a weekend thing most of the time. And once grad school hit, she found her nights out were every other weekend, because some weekends she just needed to relax or was too busy writing papers. And once she started working for Jane, it was maybe once a month. She wouldn't say she was getting old, just more work and responsibilities. She had to make sure Jane and Erik actually ate and slept and didn't just play with their equations from dawn til dusk, and then some. Which meant she had to get some sleep sometimes too.

"It definitely isn't. I've got a bookshelf full of things I want to read."

"Me too. Sometimes I'll just turn on some music, put up my feet, and read." Sometimes that was just the best sounding night ever for Darcy, and she was doing it more often. The books she read varied from classic literature, to trashy romance, to mysteries. Much like her music tastes, it was eclectic. A mix of many things, that seemed to satisfy her in different ways.

"Now I think that's what I'm going to have to do this evening."

"Same. I'm already thinking about it and pondering how many hours til I can go home. lol" Her hours weren't always standard, if someone, Jane or Erik especially, decided to work into the night, she frequently needed to stick around and help keep them on track so they didn't go bonkers.

"Hopefully not too many." That made her smile.

"Hopefully. Suppose I should get back to it then. I'll send you a picture this evening. :)"

"Looking forward to it."

Darcy would spend the next several hours making sure Jane ate while she tracked theories on her data, and made sure her friend didn't go so far off on a tangent she lost whatever thread she was trying to work on. She finally got home sometime after dark. Home was currently a hole in the wall in an old building in the Bronx. It was still pricey, but she couldn't afford anything else that wasn't much farther outside the city. She took the subway home, and walked a few blocks, taser always at the ready, though she'd yet to have an incident.

Once home, she heated up some left over lasagna she'd made the other day. Darcy liked to cook up a meal and then have leftovers for a couple days. Before digging into it though, she took a picture of it, on the plate, on her coffee table. Not much else visible beyond the table. The lighting was good though, and unless this guy hated lasagna, it would hopefully make him hungry. She was going for payback for the hot dog earlier. With it she typed, "Dinner!"

He replied back fairly quickly, "Oh, I love lasagna. My mom used to make lasagna. She got the recipe from our neighbor who was Italian. It was good hot or cold. Just the sight of it makes me hungry, and feel at home."

"Aw. Well, it is good. I make a pretty mean lasagna. Maybe I'll share it sometime. If nothing else, I could give you the recipe."

"I'm trying to get better at cooking. I can do enough to keep myself fed, but it never seems to be as good as food made by people who actually know what they're doing."

"Practice and the right seasonings. Maybe you just need a lesson or two. As long as you aren't burning water, there's hope. lol"

"That's good to know. At least I'm not a lost cause. Did you finish your book?"

"I did, on my way home. It was great. I'm searching for what to read next now. Any suggestions?"

"What do you like to read most? Favorite genres?"

"I'm pretty open to anything, new or old, long or short, any genre. If it's good, toss it at me. :)" They texted back and forth talking about the books they had read for nearly an hour before it sounded like he was heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next couple of weeks Steve was texting his mystery woman frequently. Even at work. Though after he noticed Clint getting that curious look, Steve made a point to only do so when he was either alone, or not around anyone who would get too curious about his business. Halloween had come and gone. Steve had recalled Halloween, one of those things that had been interesting as a kid, but he'd rarely gotten to participate. Getting a hold of a costume and such hadn't always been easy. He had stayed in for the event, but his mystery text woman had sent him some pictures from a rather wild looking party that she'd gone to. There were lots of highly costumed people, he wasn't sure if she was in any of the pictures herself, or only taken the photos. They hadn't actually taken any photos that revealed what they looked like beyond hands and feet. He had gotten a cute one from her at home, her feet up on her coffee table, a book open in her lap. But he only saw her legs from about the knee down. But perhaps the anonymity was part of the fun, and part of what made talking to her easier. Either way, it was kind of fun to see any and all photos she sent him. And he did figure she might be youngish, since most of the people in the Halloween pictures looked to be in their twenties.

After a short but somewhat crazy mission a few days ago, Steve was hoping for some down time. Time where he could monitor information, check out files, and mostly just hang out in the corner of the office, texting. Unfortunately, he walked in to find there was some kind of spacial disturbance, and he had to go attend a science briefing before suiting up and checking it out. The scene was apparently contained, but there were reports of another which had everyone on edge that it could be some kind of prelude to an attack.

The only good thing he could think of about this, was a science briefing about spacial matters usually involved Jane or Erik, which usually meant their lovely assistant, Darcy was around. Steve didn't know her well, barely at all, really. But in the five or so months that they'd all been working from the Tower, he'd crossed paths with her a few times, and each time, it had hung in his mind for sometime after.

The first time was in June at a science briefing like he figured this would be, except it had been more a debrief on what had just happened rather than a prep for what might come. He, Clint, and a handful of Shield agents had sat down in Jane's lab to hear about some information regarding the portal and the entities that had come through it to help Loki. Jane had quickly started talking about some things Steve couldn't pretend to fully understand while Darcy came over with some hand outs of some of the info. He'd had to force himself not to watch her every move in the snug jeans she'd been wearing and the top that had a deep v neck and hugged her waist before flowing down around her hips. Steve memorized that outfit without even trying. She'd smiled at him, soft and sweet, but with this little glint in her eyes. He knew he'd grinned like an idiot from that, because Clint teased him for a week about it. It didn't help when she leaned past him to hand something to one of the Shield guys and he could smell a hint of cucumber and melon on her, probably her soap or shampoo. It was only about thirty seconds, but her body was inches away from him, and the view he'd gotten of her butt still featured in his dreams at times. He'd wished he could reach up and touch her, but of course his hands had remained adhered to the sheet she'd handed him a moment earlier and that sheet was planted firmly to his lap. For the next few weeks he'd walked around the building hoping to run across her.

The second was at the Fourth of July party Tony held at the tower just a few weeks later. Steve had manged to say 'hello', but not much else. Darcy had smiled though, said hi, even asked how he was, but before he could manage to answer Tony was calling the room to attention to welcome everyone. Then Jane had come over, seeming a bit flustered, and Darcy had given him another smile and a wave before shuffling off with her friend. Steve didn't manage to catch her again during the party. Either she was busy talking to someone, or someone was dragging him into a conversation. Each encounter with her lead to him spending weeks looking across every room and around every corner hoping to pass her. But it seemed she spent most of her time in the science labs, and Steve couldn't seem to come up with a decent reason for wandering through there. So he had to just hope to spot her in the more common areas.

The third encounter was in the commons, in late August. She was pouring two cups of coffee, he guessed for herself and Jane, but perhaps Erik was a possibility also. He was looking for a snack, because it had been kind of mundane around the office for weeks, and he had been getting tired staring at files for everything under the sun for weeks on end. She had asked how he was again, this time he'd managed to say 'good'. But she'd also already picked up the mugs and seemed ready to leave by the time she'd noticed him entering the room. He'd managed to ask how she was. She replied with a soft smile and a sigh and 'gonna be a long night' and then 'see ya 'round'. He'd gotten out a 'bye' before she made her way out. After he'd kicked himself for not at least opening the door for her as she left, but he'd apparently been frozen in place until she left the room. 

The fourth was in the elevator, mid September. Just as he was starting to feel like it would be ages before he saw her again. They had apparently arrived at roughly the same time that morning, and Steve had been stepping onto an elevator with five other people when Darcy had shouted across the lobby, 'Elevator!' His quick reflexes had worked for him that day, holding the door so she could rush in. She'd entered with her hair, and other things, bouncing, and slightly out of breath. She touched his forearm for perhaps three seconds when she said 'oh my God, thank you.' He'd managed to smile, hopefully without looking like an idiot, and said 'you're welcome'. He had wished they'd had the elevator to themselves. Of course he likely wouldn't have known what to say and just stumbled over his own words if he'd tried. So maybe it was for the best. Except there was some guy there who worked in the computer labs or something and seemed to know Darcy and started casually chatting to her. Which had meant she'd pulled her lovely gaze away from him and looked over at that other guy. She'd laughed politely at a joke the guy told. She had a cute laugh. Steve was headed all the way up for a meeting with Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Nick Fury, luckily, or he'd have gotten off several floors before Darcy. He usually spent time in the security and threat assessments areas, monitoring threats, reviewing case files, looking into leads, which was a few floors below where the Science, Computers, and Research areas were. The first time the elevator stopped and one of the people got off, Darcy stepped closer to that fellow she was talking to, before shifting back to the of middle of the elevator. The second time it stopped, the other three people besides computer lab guy moved to get out, and that time Darcy stepped closer to him. Steve had smiled at her when she did, and she smiled back, or maybe she was already smiling at him, he wasn't sure. Her arm brushed his and he suddenly had a view that bestowed upon him the knowledge that her bra was silky and pale pink underneath the white blouse she had on with the top two buttons undone, his memory of those few second was a little fuzzy. It seemed like only a moment passed while he smiled, quite likely stupidly, at her, when the elevator pinged at her floor. Computers guy stepped out first, followed by Darcy. Darcy smiled at Steve though, said 'thanks again' and waved before heading down the hall as the elevator doors closed. He had managed to wave, but not speak as she exited. When he got up to the meeting, Natasha said he looked flushed, and asked what was up. That mischievous grin Natasha had, that had not helped him at all. She and Clint had already seemed to be conspiring for the past couple months to figure how to get him a date.

The last encounter was at another science briefing at the beginning of October. That briefing had been lead by Erik Selvig, but Miss Lewis had been present, clicking the button for the power point presentation while Erik spoke. Natasha had definitely caught him paying far more attention to Darcy than the presentation. Darcy was wearing a skirt that day, with sweater on top and a little bit of a shirt poked out where her buttons were undone. It had a very forties look, and Steve most definitely noticed. She was sitting on one of the lab stools off to one side, and shifted part way through, uncrossing and then crossing her legs the other way. That action had somehow appeared to be in slow motion to Steve.

Today, he headed up to the sciences area, running into Clint and Natasha on the way. Maria Hill appeared to be waiting to head in, chatting with another Shield agent just outside the doors to the lab. When he walked in, there were already a half dozen Shield agents inside, and Erik appeared to be the one tapped to lead this meeting, though Jane was over in one corner working on something. That was also where Steve spotted Darcy. He couldn't hear them, but the two women seemed to be talking. And while he was looking more at Darcy, Steve bumped into Clint who stopped moving in front of him.

"Oh, sorry." Steve probably flushed a bit.

Clint looked at him, then looked where Steve had been looking and chuckled. "I see. You could just talk to her."

Steve just shook his head and quickly sat himself down. A couple of times Clint had pointed out that he was Captain America, and ladies would probably fall all over him just for a chance to go on a date with him. But when faced with a beautiful woman he actually desired, he felt like skinny little Steve who was either ignored by girls or actually seemed to bother them by his mere presence. Sure, he'd caught Peggy's attention, she'd even seemed to like him before the serum, at least a little. But he struggled to say the right things around her too. And while being Captain America might attract women, he didn't want ones just interested in throwing themselves at 'Captain America'. He wanted a woman who liked Steve. Obviously he knew Darcy was aware he was Captain America, but she didn't treat him that way, she didn't talk to him like the Captain America groupies. And mystery text girl had no idea who he was, nor did he really know who she was, so it was easier to not be awkward. But face to face with someone beautiful, someone he was wholly attracted to, like Darcy, he couldn't seem to remember how to form sentences. Clint had teased him about that too. He was cool as a cucumber facing down some sort of alien invasion on the streets of New York, but tell him to speak to an attractive woman and nothing. Steve told himself it was stupid, it wasn't that hard. Just speak like he did any other time, to anyone else. But then he'd catch sight of Darcy's eyes, or lips, or anything else, and he was skinny little asthmatic Steve from Brooklyn again.

Darcy headed over to the group that was sitting down, she had a single sheet hand out to pass around to them. Perhaps it was a little like being in school, but it made key bits of info easily reference-able for those involved. They covered the basics of what was known about the spacial disturbance, what they didn't think it was and what it might be. Erik then had further information on those points that he would talk about before the team was sent on its way to work. She wasn't showing much skin, but that wasn't necessary to entrance Steve. Her snug black jeans and the sweater she wore hugged her in all the right ways. As she moved, he watched. He felt for a moment like she was watching him too, but then one of the Shield guys said, "hey babe, why don't you have drinks with me later?"

"Maybe when you come up with a better opening than 'hey babe', I'll tell you what else is wrong with that question." She handed him a sheet and moved on. Steve had only just refrained from jumping in when Darcy had her own quick remark for the kind of rude, arrogant seeming Shield guy. A couple of the other Shield guys rolled their eyes at their coworker. The offending guy shrunk down a bit when he realized Agent Hill was standing behind him and was now glaring at him. Perhaps there would be a conversation there later about appropriateness.

Of course, that sometimes worried Steve too, if it would even be appropriate for him to ask Darcy out, given they worked in the same building, for the same entity. He didn't really think long on it though, as she stepped a little closer, handing sheets to Maria and Natasha. Then she passed a sheet to Clint and himself, before leaning to hand sheets to the two Shield guys behind him.

"So, Darce, you got any plans for the holidays? Going home to the family or anything?" Clint liked knowing the lay of the land, Steve knew that, and it seemed like he really did drop into every area of the building to get to know everyone. But Steve did wonder sometimes if the guy had spent extra time chatting with Darcy because he knew Steve had a bit of a thing for her. Ever since that first science briefing, Clint would drop in and tell Steve some little tidbit about Darcy that he'd learned talking to her. Clint was like that though, he could just go drop in somewhere and chat. Steve always felt like he had to have a reason to go somewhere. If he just dropped in to get to know people, that it would be weird.

"I don't know. Not for Thanksgiving for sure. Christmas, we'll see. Thanksgiving I was planning to threaten Jane that if she doesn't spend one day away from the science I'll force feed her a whole pumpkin pie." Clint chuckled, along with a light snicker from Natasha. Steve smiled at the comment, trying not to laugh too much at a conversation he wasn't really part of. Since Clint had engaged her in conversation, she remained standing right near Steve. Much like the first time he encountered her, his hands were firmly attached to the hand out she'd given him, and that stayed on his lap. Even though she was so close he could have reached out and touched almost any part of her. "What about you, any plans?"

"Might be running a mission for Thanksgiving. But, I think there's a lot of people around here who might just be hanging out, for Thanksgiving anyway. I've been hearing little murmurs about doing something in the lounge here for those who don't have plans. So if you don't have anything else, you might want to get in on that. I would if I weren't ninety eight percent certain I'll be tied up with something sticky." Clint chuckled. Steve wasn't even sure what this likely mission Clint had was. But then, he'd realized by now that, especially people like Clint and Natasha, sometimes had missions that were secrets to everyone except them, and probably Nick Fury. 

"Well, that's a bum deal at the holidays, but then Avenging and spying aren't really nine to five gigs, are they. I think I will have to check that out though, and drag Jane to it."

"You should." Then Clint turned and looked at Steve. "You too. You don't have any plans, Steve. What with most people you knew not being around anymore, and not really getting out much."

Steve was surprised a moment with the focus shifted to him. "I don't have anything planned, no. It could be interesting." He shrugged a little, speaking somewhat slowly and cautiously.

"I think it's a good idea. This building probably has a number of people who spend too much time working and don't have a lot of family. So having someplace to be, not spending Thanksgiving alone would be nice. I'll even start a sign up for who wants to bring what." Darcy was smiling now, the look on her face appeared to be turning over ideas. It made Steve smile too.

Before anything else could be said though, Erik spoke, calling attention to himself, and Darcy was moving to take a seat on a stool set up to one side of a lab table with a laptop. Steve thought she smiled at him beforehand though. He watched her move, and sit, and smiled when she did look over at him and smile. She wasn't all that far away. A few good paces, out of reach now, but close enough to be distracting. Steve was again glad for the handout, since he didn't think he caught most of what Dr. Selvig said.

Once the briefing wrapped up, Steve stood up as everyone else did, but he wasn't quick to leave. A few of the Shield guys were, especially the one who'd gotten himself in trouble for being a jerk. A few hung back, including Maria. He looked over at Darcy again when he felt a push at his back. Had he been ready it may not have moved him, but he wasn't, and so he took a step forward. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw both Clint and Natasha grinning at him. 

"Darcy, I'm in for Thanksgiving," Maria stepped forward, leaning into the lab table a bit. "No one has taken the lead on this thing to organize, if you could, that would be great. I've got a stuffing recipe that is delicious. Put me down to bring that. And just shoot me an email with anything else you might need help with, okay?"

Darcy grinned at what Maria said, "I'll organize it. I'll start by mass emailing everyone in the building and the main Shield liaisons."

"Awesome, I'll spread the word." Maria nodded and headed off.

"Darcy, I got a Pecan Pie recipe from my mom. I'll bring two." One of the Shield guys called out with a wave, before making for the door.

"Hope I didn't just rope you into something you didn't want to do, Darce." Clint was kind of laughing though.

"I should make you pay for that, Barton, but I'm totally down for it." She giggled a little. The push Steve felt on his back this time was definitely Clint.

"I don't know that I have anything I can make, I'm not much of a cook. But maybe I can help some other way?" It was the most Steve had ever said to Darcy, and he managed not to sound like an idiot, so that was good. When she smiled at him, he exhaled.

Darcy stepped a little closer. Steve had left an arm or more length between himself and Darcy. He didn't want to crowd her, or get in her her space if she wasn't comfortable with that. She closed that space though, to just several inches. Close conversation distance, maybe even a touch closer than that. If he'd been speaking, or moving, he was certain he'd have stumbled somehow from the proximity. It was wonderful. "Well, the bird is probably, definitely going to need to be cooked on site here, and I can handle the cooking part, but even with a small party, we'll need a decent sized turkey. So, I could probably use those muscles of yours to help me lift that thing in and out." When she said 'muscles' she poked his chest softly with her index finger and giggled a little. That made him smile, and probably blush just a little bit.

"I can definitely manage that. Just let me know when. You know where to find me, right?" She seemed to shift to move past him, and he shifted with her, not quite ready to be out of her space. Steve wasn't really thinking about the fact he was starting to follow her. Not that she went far.

Darcy stopped at the chairs that had been set up for the briefing and shifted one of them before stepping up on it to try to reach something on the ceiling. "I think I do. Down in security, right?"

"Yes. Do you want help with that?" Steve stood right in front of the chair she was standing on, looking up at her as she seemed to be trying to turn off the projection unit. "I thought all this stuff was automated."

"It was, until one of Jane's experiments shorted something. Now we have to manually shut it off and push it back into it's ceiling storage. I got it though." She was stretched onto her tip toes, fingers on one hand lightly brushing the ceiling for support, while the other tried to reach the button. The projection unit was pretty small, and close to the ceiling, and she was a bit short, even with the chair to reach.

When she wiggled a little, Steve didn't think, he just reached up to make sure she stayed steady and safe. His hands softly holding her hips. When his hands made contact, she seemed to wobble a little more for a moment, her hands leaving the ceiling and reaching for his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you, or make it worse. I just got nervous with you up there just barely touching anything." He knew his eyes were wide with worry. Worry that he'd done the wrong thing in touching her, he hadn't even thought, he just didn't want her to fall. Maybe she wouldn't have, but the wiggle made him react.

She smiled softly though and shook her head. "It's okay. I was surprised, but I appreciate your concern. And maybe I could use a little hand."

Steve smiled slightly, his nerves subsiding at her response. Before he could offer to just trade her spots and do it, she reached again for the little buttons at the ceiling, her left hand remained at his shoulder though. She braced herself on him, and her warm hand pressed into his shoulder, just his cotton shirt in between, created a tingle across his shoulder. She fairly quickly got the thing turned off and out of the way. Once she finished her other hand came back to his other shoulder. Steve would have stood there like that for ages if he could have, staring up her body, his hands cradling her hips. "Thank you, that made it so much easier." She was smiling at him. He smiled back and figured he should let her get down.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Steve gently lifted her off the chair and set her back on the ground in front of him. She giggled as he did. "Hope you don't mind the hand down."

Steve felt her hands softly pull on his shoulders, he leaned just slightly, and she leaned up and her lips softly brushed his cheek. "Thanks. No one has ever done that to me before."

Was she slightly flushed? Her cheeks looked softly rosy. Steve smiled, and probably blushed himself at the rush of tingles that had started in his cheek at her little kiss, and then made a full loop of his body as his mind raced through a million different reasons why she might be flushed. "Anything I can do to help." He shrugged a little, her hands still on his shoulders for a moment before she slid them down his arms, and away. When she stopped touching him, he made himself pull his hands from her hips.

"We're definitely going to use those muscles. Maybe you can help me decorate while the Turkey cooks."

"Sure. Anything." Steve nodded. She could have asked him to go get her a cup of coffee from across town and he would have done it without even asking why at that moment.

Steve was very slowly walking to the door with her, not fully sure which of them was even leading the way. "I'll let you know as soon as I work out a time to be there."

"Sounds good." His eyes lit with excitement a moment before looking down, his big grin turning almost shy. He kind of waved as he stepped out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon Steve's exit from the room, Darcy had turned to see both Erik and Jane staring at her.

"What?!"

Erik just crooked an eyebrow at her and chuckled before going back to his work. Jane came over and grabbed Darcy's arm and pulled her back to the far side of the lab.

"That almost looked like flirting." Her friend wore a big curious grin.

"Maybe. I can't really tell if he's flirting or just being polite. It's not like most guys where it's obvious."

"Well, he's not really most guys."

"I know." Darcy shook her head, that was what made it all feel so uncertain. Most modern guys did the things Steve had just now, and she'd have at least assumed they were being a little flirty and/or maybe wanted in her pants. But he may really have just been trying to be helpful and chivalrous. It seemed like stuff guys just did back then because it was the expectation of polite guys. Now a days, guys didn't usually bother unless they actually liked a girl.

As Darcy finished her day and headed home, she replayed it all in her head several times over. It occupied her enough that it wasn't until she was on her train home, nearing her station that she thought about her texting buddy. She was close enough though, she made herself wait. Darcy wanted to be able to actually focus on the texting if he replied when she texted, and she couldn't do that on the subway.

Once she got inside and locked her door, Darcy pulled out her phone, tossing her coat on the hook, and her hat, scarf, and gloves on the little table by the front door. She planned to send a text, but she found her buddy had already sent her one, time stamped from more than an hour ago.

"Just got home, it was a pretty good day. How was yours?"

Darcy smiled, "Mine was pretty good too. Long, but I'm finally home. I need something to eat though."

"Welcome home. I'm just getting done eating myself. Relaxing now." The reply took almost no time at all.

"Relaxing sounds nice. Help me pick, I've got a few different leftovers." Darcy went to her fridge and snapped a shot of the second shelf which had some more left over lasagna, next to that was some left over soup, and then half of a massive burrito she'd gotten yesterday at lunch.

"Hm, lasagna is always good. But sometimes some warm soup hits the spot. I don't know what to say about the other, but it looks like a lot of food."

"Don't like burritos? Are you human?"

"I just don't eat them a lot. They seem overwhelming."

"They are awesome! You should have one again soon."

"Maybe I'll try one soon. Maybe if you tell me a good place to get one."

"Ooo, that's a lot of responsibility. I'll have to think about where the best burritos in NY are at." In the last few weeks, she and her texting buddy had established that they both lived in the New York City area, but neither had been more specific than that. The fact he hadn't asked, or asked to meet her both made her relieved, and kind of curious. It just seemed like something most guys she'd known would have done by this point. But that's why she liked talking to this guy, he didn't seem like most guys.

"When you think of where, I'll go try one."

"I think I'll have the soup. It's getting colder out there and warm sounds good. And my heater takes a bit to get going." Darcy was giggling as she reheated it and then sat down on her couch to eat.

"Sounds good, all I had for dinner was half a sandwich. I still feel a bit hungry. I'm glad my heater seems to work well though, because it is getting colder every day."

"Eat something else? I'm pondering a nice warm bath to relax after this." Darcy liked that she could 'talk' and eat at the same time in a texting conversation. Punching in letters while she had a spoon in her mouth.

"I maybe should find something else to eat. I'm just all comfortable right now, and can't seem to think of getting up just now." With it came a photo of the tips of white socks poking out from under a crocheted blanket, and the corner of what appeared to be a sketch pad on his lap, on a comfy couch.

"That does look cozy. I love your blanket. Those kind of crocheted blankets always remind me of my grandmother. She made me one like that when I was young."

"What happened to the blanket?"

"It's still around, I just don't have it. My mom probably has it in a closet or something. Maybe I should make her send it to me. lol"

"Maybe. I like them too, it reminds me of my mom, she had one she made on our couch when I was a kid."

"But it's not that one?"

"No, unfortunately I'm not sure what happened to the one my mom made. I picked this one up second hand kind of recently."

"Was that a sketch pad I saw too?"

"Maybe."

Darcy giggled a little, "Maybe? Does that mean I shouldn't ask, or just you being coy?"

"Maybe a little coy, and a little nervous. It's not something I've usually talked a lot about. Just something I've always liked doing. Kind of my little space to get away, without going anywhere."

"That makes sense, and sounds nice. It's cool you do that. I can't say I'm not curious to know what you draw or what they look like. But some things are personal."

"Thanks. Maybe sometime."

":) This soup is definitely helping warm me up. It's faster than the heater." Though her heater was slowly starting to put out some warmth as well.

"Not trying to pry, but do you have something like that. A hobby or escape?"

"Not quite like that. But I listen to a lot of music. I'm not usually shy about sharing it though."

"Music is a good escape too sometimes."

"You have any favorite bands or anything?" She was curious what his music tastes might be, they'd talked about books a lot. Shared some recommendations even, but music hadn't come up really before.

"Actually, a lot of what I listen to is older stuff. But I'm open to a lot of new stuff."

Darcy forced herself up to put away her dishes in the sink, plus bath or no bath, she wanted to get in her pajamas and out of her work clothes. As she wandered past the door to her bathroom she was feeling the call of a nice warm bath first. "I think the bath is calling to me."

"Okay, I'll let you have some peace then."

"We can keep talking, unless you're wanting to get back to drawing or heading for bed."

"You're going to text me while in the bath tub?"

"Sure. Why, does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Maybe, maybe that's not the right word though."

Darcy was already turning on her bathwater to warm up, and starting to kick off her clothes as it did. "Oh, is simply the idea of corresponding with a naked girl a turn on?"

"Maybe."

Darcy grinned at that reply as the water started to rise, nice and warm. She dropped just a small amount of bubble bath in. Not too bubbly, but just a little. "Well, get ready, cause I'm almost naked."

She discarded her underwear and bra and slipped into the water, her phone on the little tub caddy she had. She enjoyed reading or putting on music on her phone while she bathed, so it had been a good investment. Her phone didn't buzz back as quickly as it had been. Slow enough she felt a little concerned. Darcy liked to joke, and she was pretty open about most things. So teasing a little had seemed fun, but maybe she had made him uncomfortable. "Are you alright?"

The few moments of waiting felt long before her phone finally buzzed back. "Yeah. Just didn't know what to say."

"Sorry. I tend to just say things. I wasn't wanting to make things weird or anything. You can always tell me when I'm pushing the comfort zones. :) Did you finish that book you were reading the other day?" Darcy had learned some things about her texting buddy, but technically she didn't know if he was single, or even straight, she'd simply kind of imagined such things. Much like when she spoke, she texted before she thought.

"I did finish the book, it was good. But no need to be sorry. I was surprised. And I guess I'm not used to women talking to me like that. It's not bad, just not what I'm used to."

"I'll try to be at least a tiny bit less blunt. lol"

"No, I like the bluntness. It usually makes me smile. This one just gave me some surprising feelings. But that's not necessarily bad. It's a reminder that I'm alive."

"I like that way of thinking. So, you a bath or shower man?"

"I usually shower. Actually not sure I've taken a bath since I was a kid."

"I think that's pretty common with men. Hell, I usually shower when I'm just trying to get washed up. But sometimes I need a relaxing bath time." Darcy snapped a quick picture of her feet poking out of the water in the tub. There were some bubbles about. And she sent the image.

"I wish I could properly express my reaction to that in a text, but I just don't think it's possible."

"See now my brain is going all kinds of different ways on that. lol"

"Mine is too."

"Really? Try to explain it, because I'm curious."

"I feel like some of it is things I shouldn't say to a woman."

"That's the beauty of this texting thing. Pretend for a moment I'm not a woman. I'm just one of the dudes. Like we're bros in the locker room after football practice. Like dude, that chick is..."

"Do people really talk like that?"

"Yes, now spill it dude. What's up with the chick in the bathtub?" She giggled as she typed.

"Well, she's really cute. And funny. And kind of sexy all at once. She makes me laugh and smile and not even know what to do with myself all in one breath." Darcy softly gasped, the big grin went soft. The bath was warm, but she shivered a moment. Now she felt like she didn't know what to say. It took her a solid minute to stop just staring at the words and attempt to reply.

"Wow..."

"Is that good?"

"Yes. Just surprised. Not used to men talking to me like that. It's an amazing thing to hear. Thank you. You definitely know how to sweet talk a lady. :)" Darcy still felt like she was recovering herself a little from his words. She'd had a number of former boyfriends in her life, and while they sometimes said something complimentary, it was never quite so much. Nor without sexual overtures and innuendos that afterwards sometimes felt like they were said just to make sure she'd sleep with them that night.

"Now I don't know what to say again."

"How about you tell me more about that book. It sounded interesting, maybe I should try it out."

"You should, it was interesting."

They continued texting into the night, talking mostly about books. Darcy found the time kind of flew while she was talking to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve had been alternating his time, when not out being Captain America, between being slightly obsessed texting his mystery woman, and counting the days to Thanksgiving when he'd get to see Darcy again. It was now about a week away, and he was still waiting to hear about when he should show up, and just where in the tower he should be showing up to. But from what he'd heard, the final head counts were being tallied for who was coming to the Thanksgiving dinner at the tower, so he hoped he'd maybe hear from Darcy soon. In the mean time, he'd been texting his mystery woman every chance he got. Which was what he'd been doing most of the morning. Of course he'd also looked through a few reports. Now that the Avengers name was out there, they got all kinds of tips constantly. Most were random things that didn't amount to anything, but they still got logged in case they wound up being part of a pattern. A few turned out to be something odd, even if it wasn't what it seemed at first. The Avengers weren't against helping any worthy situation where usual means weren't taking care of the issue.

He was hiding out in a quiet corner of the office. Steve had been given a little office in the back, which suited him. He didn't need some big office like Tony loved to have. It was a quiet area of the office, with a door and privacy. He had a desk and a computer and lots of files, plus a little couch, which was where he was sitting, door closed, texting.

"So, with Thanksgiving on the horizon, you doing anything for the holidays?" Steve read the text, not completely sure what to say. They were still general and vague with each other regarding a lot of life details, which was kind of nice. He didn't want to explain being Captain America, that was part of the joy of this texting thing. He was just some ordinary guy talking to a funny, sweet gal.

"Thanksgiving, I think I'm just getting together with some friends. I'm not sure about after Thanksgiving. What are you doing? Are you seeing your mom or anything?" It wasn't untrue, it just didn't detail anything. He had no family to celebrate with.

"I'm doing a thing with some friends too. Just too crazy to go anywhere for the weekend. Gotta head back to work too soon after. I'm not sure about the rest of the holidays either. It's tough to work out sometimes when family is all scattered across the country."

"That probably would make getting together harder."

"Are yours a bit scattered too?"

"You could say that. And my parents aren't around anymore." He wasn't sure if she'd ask about that, he wasn't sure what he'd say if she did. But sometimes it felt really nice just sharing a little with someone. And she never seemed to judge what he did or didn't say.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'd imagine that makes holidays a little harder sometimes. It's good you've got some friends to gather with. Sometimes the family of friends we manage to collect can be just as important as the ones we're born into."

"I'd say that can be true." Though he didn't have a lot of those either. Bucky was his brother even though they weren't from the same parents. But he'd lost him too. Steve was starting to find friendships with people like Clint and Natasha. But he still mostly felt like an outsider. Especially when with Clint and Natasha collectively, because the two of them were so close with one another. They clearly had that like family kind of friendship. He envied it, but wasn't on that level with them, and maybe never would be.

"Knowing that makes me wonder even more what you thought of a few of those songs I recommended to you the other day. If you got a chance to listen to them."

"I did. I'd never heard of the band before. I even looked up their earlier stuff and liked it all. But yeah, I definitely had some feelings listening to If You Could See Me Now. Obviously I didn't have the same relationships with my parents, but it still struck a chord. Good band."

"I love all their stuff. I'm glad you liked them. :)"

"I usually feel pretty out of touch with the new music, so anything you like, I'll check it out."

"I'm sure I can come up with some others worth having a listen to. But work beckons. Be back in a bit."

"Have fun. :)" Steve was sitting there smiling for a few minutes, still holding his phone, when his office door opened. He probably should have locked it, but at least he wasn't mid text. He shuffled the phone away as Natasha walked into the room.

The next ten minutes were spent going through some reports, well, after he attempted to side step a half dozen questions about what he was doing on his phone and why he'd been smiling like that when she came in. After she left, Steve exhaled and slumped back into the couch. Maybe he should have opened up and talked about his mystery woman to someone, but he just didn't quite feel like sharing it. He just didn't want anyone getting in the way of it, or sticking their noses into something that was kind of his little corner where he almost felt normal. Like he wasn't a man displaced in time, who worked as an avenging hero or whatever the press liked to call them.

For a little while he just breathed in and out, one arm stretched over the back of the couch, the other resting on his stomach, a fuzzy gaze at the ceiling. Then he heard a soft knock at his door. Sighing, "yeah?" Maybe he should have been more polite, but he was feeling tired.

The door cracked open and Steve immediately straightened up. When he saw the face that poked inside his office, he smiled.

"I can come back if you're busy." Darcy was smiling softly, leaning in his doorway.

"No, no, come in." Steve waved her in.

He shifted a little as she came all the way in and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a dress today, it was dark grey and reached her kneeline, hugged her frame, short sleeves and a bit of a plunge in the neck. It looked both professional and extremely sexy. Steve found himself without words as she moved and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Are you alright? Long day?" Did she look worried? Was Darcy Lewis worried about him?

Steve smiled softly at her, "maybe a little long. Sometimes it feels like the same general things over and over around here. Until it's not, and then chaos ensues, and I wish it was the same cycle of odd reports that don't pan out again."

She nodded, "I really can come back if you just want to rest a bit."

"No, it's okay. You're nice company. I can handle Thanksgiving preparations. Unless you're bringing me some report of something I have to go chase down immediately, you can stay." Steve smiled a little more. Maybe all that texting with his mystery woman had boosted his confidence in speaking to women, because he wasn't sure he could have talked like this to Darcy a few weeks ago.

When she smiled brighter and giggled, it made him feel warmer inside. "I swear, just Thanksgiving business, nothing else."

"I think I can handle that then. It will be nice to have something to do for the day, and nice people to be around."

"I definitely agree with that. I can only imagine what it's like for you." She didn't elaborate, but Steve figured she meant his status as man displaced in time, where pretty much all his family and friends were dead now. It was something he tried not to think too much about as the holidays approached, but sometimes couldn't avoid thinking of as he saw ads for family gatherings, and talk of get-togethers.

"It's definitely a little strange. I try not to dwell on it, but I am glad that Clint pushed this Tower Thanksgiving thing. And I'm very glad you were willing to make it happen."

"Well, I'm not doing it all by myself. And I'm glad he pushed it too, otherwise I'd have probably been either home alone for Thanksgiving, or here, force feeding Jane while she drowns herself in some science-y stuff." Steve couldn't tell if there was a little sadness when she said it. She kind of laughed and smiled, but something felt shaky about it. Her gaze had shifted away.

His arm was still stretched along the back of the couch, so he reached out a little and softly touched her back, near her shoulder. When he did, she looked back at him and smiled, and her hand moved to rest on his knee. Warm. He felt warm all over. Just the softest touch of her hand and he felt warm everywhere. "Sometimes all that jargon just goes over my head when people like Tony and Bruce get going."

"Yeah, I'm not dumb or anything, but when they get going, Jane and Erik and Bruce, I can't even pretend to keep up." Her smile was brighter, touching into her eyes again. Steve wondered if that meant he should take his hand off her shoulder, but he didn't really want to. She wasn't leaning away, in fact, it felt like she was leaned a little closer to him than before.

"I'm never sure if it's because I'm not smart enough or just not hip with the times. But there's lots of things that seem to go over my head. I'm trying to catch up on what is just something I missed with time, but am capable of understanding. All these references and important times that are history to everyone else, but happened after I..." He trailed off there with a shrug. Steve liked how she seemed to be watching and listening to every word though. It was something he hadn't really expressed in words to anyone. Some perhaps caught he was trying to figure out what he missed, but usually, even around people like Clint, he tried to stay light, and simply look into whatever reference he didn't get later. The apartment Nick Fury had set him up with some months ago had a computer with internet and Steve was learning how to use that. He had started with basic history, nearly seventy years of world events that he'd missed out on. That had taken up some time, but he felt mostly caught up on the major events anyway. The popular culture was a whole other thing though. The volumes of music, film, and television that had come and gone while he was on ice. He had no idea where to start. "I've tried to catch up on world events. But the culture and social changes and popular culture items, it's hard to know where to start. People toss things at me that I should check out, but it's hard to know where to start, or sometimes remember in a collection of titles, what they were."

"You should start a list. Write down things people recommend, or that you over hear about that sound interesting. And then you can take them at your own pace, and won't forget about one you don't have time for yet, or aren't sure what way to approach."

As soon as she said it, the obviousness of the idea hit him. Steve chuckled, "I'm not sure why I didn't think of that, but that is a great idea."

There was a gentle squeeze of his knee, and Steve grinned, probably a bit stupid. It felt stupid big. But the sensation of her hand squeezing him, it just felt so electric. "Sometimes it takes someone else stating the obvious to make it obvious." She was smiling back at him though. However stupid he might have looked, she looked beautiful, genuine, and sweet.

"I guess so." He was staring at her. She was staring at him. They were close. So close. "I'm definitely going to make a list. Anything you think of that I should put on it, just tell me."

"I'll have to give that some serious thought. What is really vitally worth checking out." She was smiling, her posture a little sharper, her whole body tilted toward him.

"Maybe it'll help me catch up a little. Get with the times."

"I'm sure it will. But it's not like you seem like some alien being. At least, not knowing you too well, from the outside, you seem together and aware."

"I've been trying. The first week or so was the hardest. I really didn't understand a lot of what was going on. Comments, jokes, the way people talk to each other. It was all a bit jarring. I've gotten a bit more used to it all in six months. And I spent a lot of time trying to absorb whatever I could from the internet and people around me." Steve shrugged a bit. "I definitely still have a lot to learn and acclimate to. It was a different world then. And I wasn't even all that cool or savvy with the times about what was popular then. I certainly wasn't popular, at least not until Captain America."

Steve looked down, though seeing her hand on his knee, he found himself staring at that. He had been terrible with women before ending up on ice. Finding someone who felt 'right' had been tough even then. Peggy was special. She treated him with compassion when he was invisible to pretty much all other women. And once he'd become Captain America, she was still the strong, thoughtful, compassionate woman she'd been before. There had been women who'd thrown themselves at him on tours after the serum. But that had only made him nervous. And he knew they only wanted Captain America, they didn't care about Steve Rogers. And he didn't want that. Of course Darcy had never known him as skinny asthmatic Steve, but she reminded him a little of Peggy, not just in looks because there was certainly some similarity in body type and the dark hair, but in her attitude and how she was regarding him now.

When her hand moved, there was a split second of desperation in his mind. Was she leaving? Should he take his hand off her too? But before he could do anything, Steve felt Darcy lean in, her arms sliding around him in a hug. Her hand had moved from his knee to his shoulder, while her other hand slid softly against his lower back. Fortunately his mind didn't seem to need to think for his body to react properly. The free hand he had went to her hip, while the other wrapped a little more completely around her shoulders. As his nose nestled in her hair at the crook of her neck, that scent of cucumber and melon seemed to surround him. Her hand softly rubbed at his lower back, and her chin rested on his shoulder. Steve really could have stayed there all day. In that moment he truly wanted nothing other than to just sit there, holding onto her. She made no moves to pull back, so neither did he. When he felt soft pressure of her fingertips squeezing his shoulder blade, his arms tried to pull her a little closer. Steve then felt her head shift, and her nose ran softly up his jawline.

It was then the com on his office phone beeped and the voice of one of the office assistants in the department came through, "Captain, Mr. Stark is in the building and is requesting a meeting upstairs with yourself, Miss Romanoff, Mr. Barton, and Dr. Banner as soon as you can get up there."

Steve sighed heavily, but didn't release Darcy immediately. He felt her shift, but when he didn't let go, he felt her hands softly brush his back. He really did not want to move. His body certainly perked up though when he felt her lips brush his skin, soft and slow, right in front of his ear. Her lips lingered a couple seconds, much longer than that little kiss she'd given his cheek the other week in the lab. "You should probably answer that soon." It was a whisper. Her warm breath in his ear. It only made him want to hold her longer and tighter.

Steve kissed her neck softly before shifting to reach the hand from her hip to the phone on the table nearby. He had to lean slightly away from her, but kept his other arm around her and found the gentle press of his fingers into her shoulder had her leaning with him. Her hands both still on him, the one at his side, the other moved from his shoulders to his upper chest, and her forehead pressed softly to his cheek as he held the button, "I'll be there in a few." He looked back at Darcy, his other hand returning to brush along her arm and then down her side. "I could walk you back up to the lab and you can tell me when and where I need to be for Thanksgiving."

She smiled, her hand lifted from his chest to brush his cheek. "That sounds good." Finally she shifted, pulling away. When she did, Steve moved to stand and then offered a hand to her. He had no idea what was happening between them, but it felt really good. He held her hand to the door, only letting go when she did as he held the door open for her.

"Do you have a final head count yet for dinner?" Steve realized he probably should say something, and they actually never got to covering much of anything about Thanksgiving in his office. And if he didn't at least appear to be moderately functional upon exiting his office with Darcy, Clint would be all over him with questions. And Steve didn't want to be asked questions he wasn't sure how to answer for himself just yet.

"Close enough. I've got a couple maybes still. But there's about twenty people coming. Possibly a couple more. And one person who also says they're bringing a friend along. So I'm planning to have two turkeys. Fortunately the kitchens here have several ovens and stoves, so there's plenty to take care of the job."

Steve nodded as they walked through to the elevators. It arrived fast, and was gloriously empty. Just the two of them when the doors closed. He was a little nervous to actually put an arm around her, in case the elevator stopped early for someone to board. But he stood close to her, and was pleasantly surprised when she softly curled her hand around his arm, right at his elbow. "What time should I be here, and where exactly in the building?"

"The main lower lounge. It's adjacent to the kitchens, and actually that partition opens up to make the room bigger and include the kitchen. Let's say eleven am. We're shooting for eating between four and five, and the turkeys will need between three to four hours to cook. So it seems like a good time to get started, without it being too early."

"I'm up early every morning, so if you want to start earlier, that's okay. I'll be there whenever you need me." Steve was smiling down at her, adoring how her body was gently brushing his because she was standing just that close to him. Why did the elevator always seem so quick when he was in one with Darcy. It pinged at the lab floor. She moved to get off, and he moved with her.

"You don't have to walk me all the way there, you'll have to get another elevator."

"It won't take that long, and I don't mind." Steve didn't care if it was only twenty feet down the hall to the lab where Darcy usually worked, he was going to walk her there and then catch another elevator up to the meeting. She smiled at him and her hand quickly curled around his elbow again.

"Well, maybe ten then. I was planning to be there at ten to start getting things ready. I didn't want to put you out though. I mean, you work a lot around here, it's a day you can actually rest a little."

"I'm happy to help you. It's not putting me out at all. If you're planning to be here at ten, then I'll be here then too." Steve's free hand reached to his other arm, and Darcy's hand, to give it a little squeeze. Somehow they were already standing in front of the door to the lab.

She smiled, turning to face him once they stopped in front of the door. "I'll see you around ten Thanksgiving morning then. And thank you for helping." Her hand was still holding onto his arm, and the other brushed his other arm. Oh how much he wanted to kiss her at that very moment. His fingers softly curled at her hips, because he just had to at least touch her. But it didn't seem the time or place for a kiss, and while he was feeling a little more confident in not appearing a complete idiot in front of her, and that perhaps she maybe liked him a bit too, he still wasn't confident enough to make that kind of move.

"I'll be there. And no thanks needed. Really, anytime. Anything you need."

Darcy rolled up on her toes and kissed his cheek, but it wasn't all cheek. He felt her soft lips at the corner of his mouth, and he inhaled deep. He held that breath for a moment as she pulled away, smiling. Her hands ran all the way along his arms to his hands. His fingers tried to grab hers for a moment. She lingered just a second before backing into the lab with a wave, and a smile he'd probably be seeing in his dreams for the next week.

As Steve got onto the next elevator to head up, he thought that he should have asked for her number, or at least given her his. He shook his head at himself. At least Thanksgiving was only about a week away.


	6. Chapter 6

The day before Thanksgiving was a busy one for Darcy. Since she insisted that Jane take tomorrow off, that of course meant that Jane was working extra hard today. The final head count had wound up being about thirty people, which meant Darcy had to make sure that three turkeys would be at the Tower tomorrow morning. While neither Tony or Pepper would be attending, they had both been very into the idea of the staff who didn't have places to be for the holiday having a gathering at the Tower, and Pepper made sure the order was placed and that the turkeys would be there. Around noon Darcy had gone down to the kitchens to make sure everything that was supposed to be there in advance, was there, and stored properly before taking a lunch break.

She dropped off food to Jane before heading up another couple floors to check in on Bruce. Darcy wound up eating lunch there while he fiddled with some prototypes Tony had left for him. Darcy checked her phone to find a message that had been sent to her from her buddy a couple hours earlier.

"Just wondering how your day was going. Hope you're having a good day. :)"

It made her smile, she texted back, "It's good. Lots to do with the holiday tomorrow, but good so far. How's yours been?"

A reply wasn't forthcoming, as sometimes was the case with them both during working hours. Neither had mentioned what they did, just general-ness of schedules. He sometimes seemed to have odd days where he was so busy he barely got a text in, and others where he had lots of time to do nothing but text with her. Where hers were a little more routine, though sometimes Jane had her up earlier or there later than other days. And it was always Jane in those cases. Erik or Bruce or anyone else just told her to head on home whenever her day was done. Jane though, sometimes she just needed Darcy's help.

Bruce must have noticed the smile, "who are you texting? Someone particular?"

"Um, kind of. I call him my texting buddy. We don't share identifying information, but we've been talking for like a month. He's got the number that one of my old friends from college had until she lost her phone on her honeymoon in Maui this summer." Darcy laughed a bit at that.

"A love story for the 21st century?"

"I don't know. He doesn't seem like a lot of the guys I've met before. Which is nice. But there's, I guess, a lot I don't know, so I can't say anything for sure, or if we'll ever even meet." Darcy shrugged. She was more curious all the time about who this guy was, if she'd like him in face to face life, or if the magic of the relationship was the sort of haze of anonymity. So she didn't dare think of suggesting they change that as yet. They had maybe'd once or twice over things. Like maybe they'd share this or that sometime. But never with any definitions of this maybe time.

"It's a complicated world out there. But there's nothing wrong with making friends, seeing where the natural course takes you." Bruce shrugged with a vague smile.

Sometimes Darcy liked coming and talking to Bruce. She had finally shared the subject of the texting buddy with Jane, who asked a few questions, grinned and asked every other day if they had decided to meet yet, but otherwise seemed content to just leave it at that. But Jane was like bursts of energy, and then she was off in her world. Bruce was a little more focused, yet casual. Perhaps with being the Hulk and all, remaining calm was part of how he functioned. It was an energy Darcy found calming and good for her thought process. Sometimes they'd chat, sometimes she'd help him with a project, but other times she'd just sit and eat, or work on something else, while he did his thing, and they'd quietly keep each other company.

After an hour or so, having finished her lunch and checked her phone for replies a few times, even though she would have noticed it receive one, since it was sitting right in front of her the whole time, she headed back down to Jane's lab.

"How are the Thanksgiving preparations going?"

"I had a nice lunch, thanks for asking, Jane." Darcy laughed and Jane rolled her eyes with a smile. "Preparations are good, so there's no way you're getting out of it. Everything has arrived, including a couple boxes of unexpected decorations that Pepper sent over. So I'll have lots of set up to do tomorrow."

"Well, speaking of that, maybe we could arrive a little early so I can run a little test before hand. I just need help setting up, then you can go do all your setting up and cooking the turkey and such, and I'll do my test, and be done in time to come join the gathering."

It figured her friend couldn't take a day off of searching for patterns in anomalies, or rechecking data from last year, or anything that might help her find out how the gate between their world and Asgard worked, and when Thor might return. Among other things. "Not even one day off? Fine, what time should I be here?"

"How about eight thirty? Should give us plenty of time to prep. You said you planned to start set up for the party at ten, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be here." Darn, Darcy had hoped to sleep in a little bit also tomorrow. But such as it was, and she had trouble saying no to Jane. She needed Darcy's help, and Darcy kind of liked feeling needed by someone. Even if it meant getting up early and doing sciencey stuff on Thanksgiving morning.

Because of the morning project, Darcy left Jane in the office, but did tell her she too should head home soon, easy since Jane lived in the Tower now. The people who were hand picked and recruited by Tony and the Avengers had the option to live there. Assistants and support staff, like Darcy, were not, at least not yet. She'd heard some rumbling about possibly once they'd been there long enough they could and once the renovations were closer to complete, but no one had at this point. But Darcy did get to head home a bit earlier this evening. She was going to go and enjoy some time to relax. As was her habit now, as soon as she got in her door, she locked the door, the coat went on the hook, scarf, gloves, and hat on the table, and she checked her phone for any messages, specifically from her buddy.

"My day has been pretty good. Making sure everything is covered with tomorrow. I've got a little while left before I can head home. But planning to get comfortable and relax when I do." And then there was a second message from him. "Home, and I managed to find a good place to get some lasagna." A picture accompanied it of a nice big helping of lasagna on a plate on what appeared to be his kitchen counter.

Darcy smiled as she grabbed some leftover pasta from the fridge. "Looks good. I'm just having some cold leftover pasta tonight. But at least I'm home."

The reply came quickly. "That's good. It's nice to relax a little after work and before a busy holiday."

She only microwaved it long enough to take the chill off, but not so much as to make it warm. Sometimes cold pasta was the best. She got her heater going also before sitting down. "It is. What are you up to?"

"Sketching. I'm finding I do it nearly daily. It helps settle my mind." A picture came with it, a snap of a sketch of a building and the surrounding street. Old buildings. New York for sure, maybe in Brooklyn. The sign was small and angled, probably as it appeared from the perspective of the sketch, but it looked like a boxing sign. It was incredibly detailed.

"That's amazing! I feel like I'm sitting right there looking at those buildings."

"It's okay. Just places I pass sometimes."

"No, it's amazing. You are really talented. I could never do something like that."

"Thanks, but I'm sure you have talents for things I wouldn't be able to do."

"Maybe. Thanks for sharing it. I know you seemed hesitant to the other day. So, it really is also just amazing you shared it."

"I've drawn for a long time, but rarely shared it with many people. Maybe I wasn't sure it was good, maybe it just seemed like a hobby most people I knew weren't interested in."

"It's definitely good. I can't say I know a ton about art, but I still think it's incredibly cool. And anything you feel comfortable sharing of your sketches, I would love to see." It didn't mean they'd ever meet, just that maybe he'd share some shots of his sketches. Though Darcy did wonder a little if the building in his drawing was somewhere he frequented, or if it simply happened to be on the way to someplace one day.

"I might show you more soon. I've been enjoying the songs you send me. Especially when you mention something about a memory or sensation the song evokes for you."

Darcy felt herself blush at that. She may not be the creator of the songs, but the ones she'd been sharing with him were ones that held something personal for her. Songs that were attached to a memory, or where she listened and a whole time period in her life rushed back to her, or ones that pulled certain feelings from her. It certainly was personal for her, and she was glad he liked and seemed to appreciate it, and was sharing with her. "I'm glad. I know I didn't make them, but I connect a lot with music."

"That definitely doesn't matter. Music doesn't just reflect the person who made it, but also the people it touches and how it touches them. I kind of felt like I needed to share a little of my sketches after listening to some of those songs. Because I did feel like it was a little peek inside you. So it only seemed fair to give you a peek inside me."

"I shared because I felt like it. Because I have gotten comfortable with you. But I'm glad you shared, I am curious about you and what's inside you." Darcy was slowly finishing her food. The texting was slowing her eating a little more than usual, as she felt kind of pulled into conversing with him.

"I know I'm not always the most forthcoming. I guess I take a little while to warm up."

"That's okay, I understand. I feel like I'm that way too. I guess just not as much when compared to you. But everyone has their reasons. Defenses against the world, or whatever."

"True. I'm glad you understand. My world is a complicated one. I'm trying to figure out just how to open up without pouring everything out."

"Don't worry about it, okay. We share what we share as it feels alright to do so, and not before. Hang on, there's something I meant to show you last week when we were talking about authors and it seems relevant now." Darcy sent that message and then stood up, turning around to aim her camera at a framed image on her wall. It was a dark night sky background with a Mark Twain quote that read "Every man is a moon and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody" placed over it. She then sent the photo with the message. "My sister made this for me a while back. She's a graphic designer. And I enjoy Twain. The quote seems somewhat appropriate to right now."

"That's an amazing image. I like that quote, it does carry truth. I've always really enjoyed Twain myself. He was an intelligent man with interesting things to say."

"I've always enjoyed his snarky wit. And the other thing I wanted to show you..." Darcy then snapped a picture of the little granny square she'd finished the other day, sitting on top of a little end table, along with a granny square in progress, nearly done, with her crochet hook attached.

"Are you making one?"

"Yeah, after you showed me that picture, I started thinking about it. I do a little knitting and crocheting, and decided instead of making my mom mail me mine, I could try making myself one."

"That's really great! See, there's something I could never do. And at least what you have looks really well done."

"Thanks. Can never have too many blankets in New York." Darcy was grinning, the last of her food almost forgotten until she looked down at it and realized there were still a few bites left.

"That can be true. It seems winter is beginning to take hold."

"Real winters have taken a little getting used to for me. Where I grew up, it never got that cold, and I still thought it was cold. lol"

"Is your heater keeping you warm now, like it's supposed to?"

"It is. It took a bit as usual, but it's putting out some heat now. And while I don't have my crocheted blanket from my grandma, I do have plenty of other blankets. Actually considering the size of my apartment and that I'm the only one here, I probably own too many blankets. But I can't help when I see a cozy, fuzzy blanket. I need to have it. lol"

"I'm trying to picture that. I am mostly seeing a big pile of blankets. lol"

"That pretty much covers it. :)"

"I definitely don't have that many blankets. Just enough for bedding and the one crocheted one I showed you. I like staying warm, but then it sounds like my apartment has better heating."

"Oh, you guys are all like human heaters. I swear, girls do not give off nearly as much excess heat as guys do."

"lol Have you curled up with a lot of other girls to find this out?"

"Maybe. lol" Darcy was giggling. She forced herself up with her now empty dish and put it in the sink. As she returned to the couch, she grabbed up a blanket. All the talk made her want to snuggle under a blanket.

"I can't believe I just asked you that. Forgive me."

"It's totally okay. Didn't bother me. Promise." Darcy had guys ask things like that so many times before, she didn't think about it. She'd done a little kissing girls in college and stuff like that. It was all in the name of fun and experimentation. And for ease of space she'd slept in a bed with a girl friend or one of her sisters. Never seemed as warm as guys, even if the guys weren't snugglers, just laying next to them, in her experience, they just threw off more heat than girls.

"Okay. It just slipped out. Texted before I thought about it."

"If you'll recall, I do that all the time. Life's more exciting that way when you only find out what you're going to say once you've said it. ;D"

"I'll try not to worry too much then. You do have a way of making me smile and feel okay about things."

"Aw! That might be one of the sweetest things anyone has said to me in a while."

"Well, then you must not be hanging out with enough people or something."

"You are actually making me blush right now. That doesn't happen to me a lot." It did usually take a lot for her to blush. She didn't embarrass easy, and most compliments she got were casual enough she just smiled and thanked the person or said something nice to them too. But when she was already feeling a bit tingly all over, it got her. The only other time recently she'd felt like this was when she was around Steve these last few weeks at work.

"You've definitely made me do a bit of blushing too. Not just tonight, but frequently."

"Really?" Darcy knew guys looked her over often enough, if for no other reason than the size of her chest. But there wasn't usually much blushing involved there. A few would turn away when caught, but that was it. But including the guys she'd dated, she couldn't recall making them really blush by anything she said or did. So someone who only got her texts through a phone, it was kind of surprising to hear.

"Really. I'd never been that good at talking to women. I usually feel like I put my foot in my mouth at some point, assuming I get much out in the first place."

"Well, you are very charming over text."

"I am? Maybe it's not being face to face and seeing how beautiful a woman is and getting tongue tied."

"Maybe. But either way, you're not too far from charming the pants off me."

"lol That's funny."

"I'm not really kidding. I have had not the greatest luck in my relationship history. Dated some guys who only liked parts of me, but not who I actually was, and ultimately they ended in some kind of hurt. I think only one relationship did I really have that real spark sensation when I first met the guy. And even that one didn't pan out. But I have to admit without ever seeing you, you have me tingling more than almost anyone I've ever actually met." The only person she'd met who made her tingle more was not the ex she mentioned even, but Steve Rogers. Every time she encountered him she tingled inside. She felt drawn into him. And it wasn't just how he looked. Because she'd dated some attractive guys before, and she didn't feel that spark. This guy she was texting was the only other person she got that kind of tingles from.

It took a moment before the reply came, but not too long. Only a moment or two where her heart seemed to skip, worried she'd scared him off. She jumped just a touch when it buzzed, before letting out a long sigh, her shoulders releasing from a tension she didn't realize they'd collected. "Wow. I'm not really even sure what to say. I feel like no words could properly say. I'm really afraid I'll put my foot in my mouth right now. But I feel that tingling too. I still think I need to move slow here. But I definitely feel that draw. And it's a sensation I've only ever felt twice before. I really love texting with you. I look forward to it every day. Tomorrow is going to be so busy, but I'm going to try to text you in the morning before I go. Because while I don't really know how this thing proceeds or what will come of it. I don't want it to stop either."

"I don't want it to stop either. And I'm okay with slow. I'm so curious about so many things about you. But I also don't want to suddenly make a mess of whatever is happening here by... I don't know, saying something too much or whatever. Cause I'm good at that."

"I know I maybe seem like I startle a bit easy. And maybe I do. But I promise I don't actually scare that easy. I might take a moment. I might need to process something. But I don't run. I've never run from anything. I might get knocked down, but I get back up and keep going. I won't just quit on something. And I would never just not text you back."

"Okay, that's good to know. I would never do that either, just not answer back. I'm looking forward to my Thanksgiving, but I will definitely miss not getting to text you much tomorrow. But I should have a chance to in the morning. Not sure about the night. I can never tell how long something like this will run."

"That's okay. I kind of figure the same. I'm not sure how late this dinner I'm going to will run. But if I get home and don't just head right to bed, I'll send you a message then too. Even just to say goodnight. I can't believe how late it's gotten tonight. Time flies when I'm talking to you, because it is that easy to just, well, I know we aren't actually in a room together, but I want to say, be with you. Because when we're texting, I feel like we're talking. I just can't actually see you."

"I know what you mean. It feels just as close mentally, emotionally, as sitting and having a conversation. You just can't see when I have food in my mouth, or have taken my make up off, or whatever." Darcy had her legs curled up in front of her on the couch, the blanket pulled around, huddled there with her phone. Her head rested against the pillows along the back of her couch. In her mind, she almost felt like she was snuggled up to him, having this deep, intimate conversation.

"I sometimes imagine you're sitting here next to me. It does feel that close and personal when I talk to you. Which I can not say about texting with anyone else, or even some of the people I talk to in person."

"I'm imagining right now that you're curled up here with me, instead of me just snuggling my couch."

"Now I'm going to fall asleep tonight imagining that. Being cuddled up with you."

"Good, then at least it won't be just me. :)"

"lol You are really cute and funny."

"I try." Darcy giggled, her phone cradled in her hands, the conversation such she didn't even consider doing anything else like turning on the TV or music or setting it down for a moment. Though she did see the time, and knew she'd need to get to bed soon, what with all the activity tomorrow, and Jane deciding they had to get up at the crack of dawn, well close enough, and do work first.

"You don't need to try, you just are. It always comes across as effortless. Just you."

"You make that sound so good. I should probably force myself off to bed though. Long day tomorrow."

"It is good. And I probably should too. Have a good night. Stay warm and snug. Maybe somehow my excess heat will make it all the way to you."

Darcy sighed at that thought, smiling softly. "Good night. Maybe it will. That would be very nice."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving begins. It shall unfold in a few parts. This is the first. I'm right now working on the end of the next chapter.

Part of Steve felt like he should share more with his mystery woman. He felt like she had shared a lot with him in the last week or two. Songs, fragments of stories and memories she associated with those songs, plus an assortment of photos of things that she was working on or meant something to her. And he'd given her one sketch. Well, he had sent her other pictures, but mostly of food, or places he passed in the city while out and about. Things that when he thought about them didn't seem as intimate or personal as what she had shared felt. He just wasn't sure how to share more, without sharing it all. Without the Captain America, was born in 1918 and spent almost 70 years frozen in ice, thing. But he felt like she was opening up with him, and he felt guilty for feeling like he wasn't opening up to the same level. He wanted to open up, he wanted to share as much with her as she was sharing with him, he just worried. If it would change the relationship, if she would get weird, either turn into some strange fan, or conversely be put off by it all.

Still, he'd texted her as soon as he woke up this morning. Her reply had come an hour or so later when she woke up, not long after he'd finished his morning run. They were only able to exchange a handful of texts as she had to hop in the shower and get going to wherever she was headed. At which point he grabbed a shower and a light breakfast.

He arrived to The Tower, Thanksgiving morning, a little before ten and made his way to the lower lounge near the kitchens. As he went, he pulled out his phone to find a text from her from just about twenty minutes earlier, probably around the time he was gathering his things to leave his apartment. "Had a spare moment just now, wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving. Since I think I managed to forget to do that earlier. lol"

Steve was smiling as he neared the lounge doors, "Happy Thanksgiving. Just seeing any text from you made me smile." He hit send as he pushed through the doors. Walking in, he saw Darcy over near the ovens and kitchen counters, the divider that was usually there was removed, so the kitchens opened into the lounge to make a rather good sized space. Darcy, the only thing that could distract his brain from his mystery woman. She looked up, she'd been hovering over something on the counter.

"Hi!" She smiled at him before quickly punching a couple things on her phone.

"Hi!" Steve smiled back.

His phone buzzed again and he was suddenly torn, check to see if mystery woman sent him one more note, or go attach himself to Darcy's side. Steve figured he could sneak in one more check before following Darcy around, hopefully for the rest of the day. "Just seeing your texts makes me smile too. If I didn't have to get to dinner preparations, I'd just sit with you all day. Til later. xoxo" He grinned just a moment at that and pondered replying again, but he figured he'd at least wait a little bit.

Darcy did notice that Steve's phone buzzed at just the same moment she'd sent one last text to her buddy, and he seemed to smile at whatever he received. It couldn't be though, that would just be too perfect, coincidental, the sort of thing that just never happened to her. She brushed it out of her mind, closing out her messages and going to the notes on her phone where she'd put down the instructions for seasoning and cooking the turkeys.

Steve put away his phone and put all his attention on Darcy. Moving closer to her, though not getting too close. He wasn't sure if she was in the middle of something and needed at least enough room to move around and work. "What can I do to help?" He was smiling. He had intended to smile all charming and confidently at her, his mystery woman had him feeling fairly good about himself this morning. But one look at Darcy and he just couldn't do anything but grin like a dork at her.

Darcy smiled back at Steve. "Well, the turkeys don't need to get cooking right away, nor do the potatoes. But there are lots of decorations to go up."

"I can help with that." He nodded softly, as he just sort watched her. Their interactions had felt increasingly flirtatious and intense the last couple times she'd come into contact with Steve, and she almost trembled as she stood there, his eyes on her the whole time. He'd left a couple feet between them when he came over to her, but after just a moment she definitely felt his eyes on her. He mostly looked her in the eyes, but when she wasn't staring directly back, she felt his gaze wander a little. She'd gotten good at noticing that, because it happened a lot. Some men, they never made eye contact, all they did was stare at her chest or her butt. At least Steve was classier than that. A visual sweep over her body then his gaze landed back on her eyes. She knew he was Captain America, but she didn't always see it in him when she encountered him. But in a few of those moments, in that gaze, she could see it, there was an intensity and passion, and it made her a little weak in the knees.

Eating wasn't planned until four or five, so she didn't plan to get the turkeys cooking until around noon, give or take a bit. Whenever they finished would determine when they ate. And she'd probably have other people to help once it was time to get the potatoes going, as everyone decided arrival should be open but between one and two. Then if people needed to finish cooking, or reheat or whatever there was plenty of time and space to do that. And some people were even planning to cook there, bringing the ingredients for their dish and then making on site so everything was as fresh as possible. The ones who weren't were mostly the dessert bringers who would be stashing their pies and such in the refrigerators for a while anyway. "I found yesterday that Pepper sent over three big boxes of decorations. I didn't even get to go through them to see what was in there."

Darcy finally shifted, having been a little caught in his stare. As she moved, she felt his gaze follow her. He nodded though and glanced across the room when she pointed at the boxes. "You want me to go through them and see what's in them?"

"That would be great, I'll help too. But yeah, they are a bit big, it would be nice to have help. I can't even move them they're too heavy. So maybe you could unstack them and then we can go through them."

"Of course." Steve smiled, he shrugged off his coat and tossed it over a chair near by and rolled up the sleeves of his pale blue button down shirt to almost his elbows, before moving over to the boxes that were stacked and easily lifting and moving the top one off to the floor and then doing the same to the next box so they were all now accessible. Darcy may have returned that gazing thing. Because she could have watched that all day. She'd have paid to watch that. When he set the second box down and glanced over his shoulder at her, he smiled and maybe even blushed a touch. She definitely had a lazy smile on her lips watching him. But it made her wonder, did she just make Steve Rogers blush? Did he realize she was full on checking him out while he moved those boxes? She grinned a little, maybe he did, she wasn't super subtle about it.

He stepped a little closer to her, closer than he'd done before. Darcy watched him as he did, and one hand lifted to softly brush down his arm. "Thanks. I knew those muscles would come in handy." She gave his bicep a soft squeeze when she said that. He chuckled softly and grinned.

Steve wanted to grab hold of her, wrap her up, and not let go. But Darcy's hand fell away from his arm and he was too nervous to make a move. Once she stopped touching him, he wasn't sure about initiating contact. When she moved to open a box, he followed. He wondered if he should open one of the others, work on a different box, but he wanted to be closer to her. When she didn't suggest he go through one of the others, he just helped her with the one she opened.

It took over a half hour just to go through the boxes. There were a couple table cloths, lots of string lights that could be hung, a variety of candles with holders for the tables, a cornucopia centerpiece, some pumpkin designed decor, a couple of little turkeys made out of pine cones, a bunch of cloth napkins, more than enough for all the guests, and a few other items. Everything was meticulously packed so nothing got squished or bent out of shape. Darcy wasn't sure why she was surprised, other than the fact that anytime she'd ever packed anything in her life it always came out crumpled or mashed, or somehow a little worse for wear. Once everything was sorted through, they started decorating, pausing around noon to get the turkeys going.

It was nearing one, and the decorating was just about done. Darcy figured people might be starting to turn up soon, she was getting the last bit of lights hung. Steve secured one end of the lights, connecting them to another strand so they lit up while Darcy made sure the other end wouldn't fall. Steve looked over at her, "what do you think? Good?"

Darcy looked around from her vantage point, standing atop one of the counters and nodded with approval. "Very good. I think it's all done."

Steve hopped down from the chair he'd been on and moved over to her. Darcy knelt down so she could attempt to more carefully slide herself off the counter. Between wearing a mid-thigh length dress, belted at the waist, black with white dots in an uneven formation, though with very thick black tights, and no shoes while she was up on the counter, she didn't want to try any fancy dismounts. Before she could move too far though, Steve held out his hands, reaching for her hips. "Allow me."

She smiled, putting her hands on his shoulders and letting him gently help her down. "Thanks. I know you're all super strong and all, but it's still nice to not have the guy joke about how heavy I am."

Steve's expression shifted quickly from somewhat dreamy gaze to furrowed brow and frown. "Did some guy actually do that to you?" His voice was much firmer and even vaguely laced with venom.

"Yeah, one of my exes in college. After a handful of months of comments every time he picked me up or I sat on his lap, and me telling him it wasn't funny, it ended. The relationship, not the jokes. He immediately started dating some size zero sorority girl after that." Darcy rolled her eyes, but then looked down. She didn't really like thinking about that, and now wasn't sure why she'd said it. It sort of slipped out. Her state was interrupted when she squeaked at the force with which Steve's hands squeezed her hips.

Steve had a split moment of blind rage, and he may have squeezed too hard. He wanted to put his hands in fists and punch whatever asshole said that to her, regardless of if it happened years ago. "Sorry! Are you okay?" His hands let go and he kind of stepped back.

Darcy smiled softly and even laughed, how fast he kind of jumped when she squeaked. "Yeah, I'm good. You have quite a squeeze there." She reached for one of his hands and softly brushed his palm with her fingers before he gently squeezed her hand.

"Sorry, that was, well, no guy who says that to a woman can be called a real man." His stare was intense, powerful, and yet caring.

"Thanks. And he definitely wasn't a grown man. He was barely adolescent in mentality. I've often wondered why I even dated him. But can't say I didn't do a few stupid things in college."

"I'm sorry you had stupid guys, who didn't know a good thing when they had it, treat you that way. You are beautiful, funny, smart, and just amazing." Steve didn't flinch or stumble on his words, his free hand brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear before lightly cradling her head. His thumb brushed her cheek in front of her ear, the rest of his fingers buried in her hair. Darcy's hand curled at his side, her thumb could feel the ripple of his abdominal muscles beneath his shirt. They kept leaning a little closer, until their foreheads touched, and then their noses brushed. Darcy's lips parted ever so slightly, was this actually happening? Her head tilted slightly. Was that an invitation? Steve's lips pursed a moment.

"Let the party begin!"

The shout came from the entry, which was, perhaps fortunately, not in direct line sight of where Steve and Darcy stood. They both turned their heads to the sound, and Steve let his hand slide from her face, down the length of her arm and for a moment his head rested softly against hers, his nose in her hair above her ear. Only a moment though and he lifted his head again, she looked back at him with a sort of sad smile. But there was a softness in her eyes that felt like warm hug. He didn't want to let go of her, but they were no longer alone as two Shield guys and one of the Tower security people arrived.

The party quickly grew bigger as more people arrived in fairly quick succession, and by two, everyone was there. Appetizers were had, drinks were had, lots of food was cooked, and conversations abound. This unfortunately made it hard to get moments. Though Steve did try a couple times to casually slide in next to Darcy while she was talking to others, especially those who he didn't find it hard to fit in with, like Bruce. And he smiled when it seemed like Darcy was doing the same thing. While Steve was pulled into a conversation with a couple of people from threat assessment and security, she happened by and seemed to somewhat know one of the people and joined the conversation. She did it again later while he was talking to Maria and Erik, he even felt her hand touch his back for a couple of moments. Each time they'd smile at each other on arrival and departure, and frequently in between.

Once the turkeys were done, and had rested for a little bit, it was time to get to the real dinner part. They'd set up one big table so that everyone wouldn't be all over. Table cloths, table decor, candles, everything looked nice. One of the security guys did the carving, while Darcy and a couple other people set out the sides. It seemed like one table for buffet serving was best and then everyone sat down at the dining table to eat, however, this meant that as people got their food, they sat down. Darcy was one of the last people to serve themselves, and Steve hadn't managed to keep either spot next to him free. The gal from threat assessments who frequently eyeballed him had sat down to one side of him, and seemed to not take no for an answer when he attempted to tell her it was saved. Not that he'd talked to Darcy about sitting with her, or trying to save her a spot, he was just hoping if he'd managed to keep one of the seats free, that she'd sit there. The seat on the other side of him was nabbed by one of the Shield agents, because it seemed to be the only spot left with two seats open and that Shield agent had brought a guest to the dinner. Once Darcy was moving to sit, there were only a couple seats left, one of them was at least across the table from Steve, and she went right for it. Though it also happened to be wedged between Darren, the computers guy who had pulled her attention from Steve in the elevator some months ago, and a Shield agent who had definitely had his share of beer that evening already and had forgotten what personal space was. He wasn't as crass as the guy at the briefing, but he kept leaning in and whispering in Darcy's ear. She kept trying to lean away.

Steve had to take several deep breaths as everyone sat down and after some words, lead by Maria, got down to eating. They were just starting and he'd already seen both of the guys on either side of Darcy lean in and whisper to her. And she seemed decidedly uncomfortable, especially with the vaguely drunk Shield guy. At least computers guy just leaned a little to speak to her. The Shield guy kept leaning way past the line of their chairs, practically mouthing Darcy's ear. Steve wanted to hit him so much, but knew that would be bad form. Best he could do without drawing a bunch of attention was glare at the guy, which seemed to at least give Darcy a little break from the personal space hog. At least he was close to her, she kept looking across the table at him and smiling. Steve smiled right back, largely unaware of the threat assessments girl trying to talk to him. He caught her say something a couple times and tried to respond politely but briefly. After a couple tries, she seemed to switch to trying to chat with the person on the other side of her. Darcy was almost jealous for a moment when the gal next to Steve seemed to be trying to chat him up, but the efficiency with which Steve politely shut it down, that jealous feeling didn't last long. Though she did wish she were sitting next to him. Not just so she could be closer, but so she wouldn't be where she was. Darren was okay, he was a nice enough guy, she didn't mind him occasionally leaning in to talk to her. The room was noisy, and he wasn't talking about anything other than making jokes and casual conversation about pop culture and current events. The Shield fellow though, who Darcy barely knew to begin with, kept touching her leg under the table and practically taking over half her chair for minutes at time. She was really trying to not make a scene of it, it was Thanksgiving, and he had clearly had one more than he should have. He'd been nice enough while he was on his first beer earlier. But she could only lean so far before feeling like she was going to end up in Darren's lap. She noticed Steve shooting the guy scary looks over the first part of dinner, she smiled at him every time he did. Finally Shield guy's hand slid a bit farther up her leg then she was willing to grin and bear, she pulled back hard on his finger and leaned into him to whisper "stop touching me or I get my taser". He grimaced and nodded.

He finally stayed on his side of the chair line after that. She should have done that sooner. She noticed Steve grin at that, and felt his knee gently brush hers. The table wasn't exceptionally wide. Darcy had actually spent most of the party wandering around without her shoes. They were actually fairly comfy boots, but after taking them off to decorate, she never quite got to putting them back on. She was glad of it now, as she curled her toes around Steve's ankle under the table. When she did, he just stared and smiled at her for a solid minute.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be a bit longer before Chap 9 since I'm definitely still in the early bit of writing it. But hope to turn it out fairly quickly. :)

After everyone finished eating dinner, there was more mingling and chatting. Some digestion time before dessert seemed in everyone's best interest. Steve got pulled into a couple of conversations, before ending up sitting in a slightly oversized chair on the far side of the lounge. He just needed a little breather from it all, one arm on each arm rest, back fully leaned into the chair. Most of the people there were nice, and Steve genuinely liked several of the people there. Had Bruce or Maria come over and started taking to him, he wouldn't have minded, but he was kind of looking for a little alone moment. There was a nice view out the windows, but he was busy watching Darcy as she chatted to one of the kitchen staff ladies who came to the dinner while they also cleaned up a bit from the dinner. Darcy, the only company he was really interested in at that moment. He wanted to talk to her, just be near her, something, anything. After a bit, the kitchen was looking fairly clean, and she started moving through the room, soon he realized, she was headed his way. He smiled as she approached.

"Hey, did you want to sit down for a bit?" Steve shifted, ready to get up and let her have his seat. She'd been on her feet most of the party, save for the actual dinner part, and she'd been doing a lot of work today, he figured she might like to rest a moment.

"That would be great, but you don't have to get up." Darcy smiled at him, as her hand reached to touch his nearest arm, as it rested on the arm of the chair, a little glint in her eyes.

Steve didn't move, he couldn't, he just stared at her a bit wide eyed and hazy. He didn't have to get up? Did that mean she was just going to sit with him in the chair? She stepped closer, her hand still on his arm. All he did was look up at her with a smile plastered on his face. Darcy moved slow. He didn't get up when she told him he didn't have to, but he also looked a little stunned. She didn't want to overwhelm him, or push him. She didn't sit, but leaned in lips right by his ear, her other hand running up his other arm, and spoke softly, "is it okay if I sit with you?"

Steve almost chuckled at himself, "yes. Please do." He found the nerve in that moment to move one hand. Reaching first for her hip and sliding to the small of her back. Darcy kissed his cheek softly, and quickly, before shifting. His hand moved with her body to the point he wasn't sure if he was leading her, or she was leading him. Either way, the result was her sitting on his lap, actually mostly on one thigh. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders, and her legs hung lightly between his, her feet just a touch shy of actually reaching the floor. His hand had shifted around to curl around her hip, his fingers pressing softly into her abdomen.

"You know everyone will be talking about this until Christmas though, right?"

"I don't care, let them." Steve really didn't care what they wanted to talk about, he was far too happy sitting there with Darcy in his lap. His other arm moving from the arm of the chair to rest his hand just below his other, softly splayed over the upper side of her thigh. He just hadn't wanted people nosing in, asking questions he didn't know how to answer, pushing him when he didn't really know what was happening. While he wasn't completely sure what this was, he felt like they were both wanting something with each other.

Darcy grinned. She didn't care what the building wanted to say either. She knew where she hoped this was going, and Steve didn't seem like the sort to just screw around, so she was hoping he wanted it to go there to. "How are you doing tonight?"

Steve loved how soft her voice and expression were, he didn't even realize that he was slowly leaning into her until his chin brushed her shoulder. "I'm pretty good now. I am having fun though, I'm glad I came. I might be a little bit tired, or was," his hands softly squeezed her, "but I'm feeling pretty alive right now."

Darcy's other hand had come to rest on Steve's forearm and her fingers gently trailed around on his skin. Steve was happy to sit with her, and he wanted to kiss her, but he wanted that first kiss to be private, though the sensations racing through his body wanted so many other things. Darcy was feeling much the same way inside. She didn't want an audience the first time she got to kiss him, so they both seemed to hold back, though it was hard to imagine anything less than an earthquake disrupting the stare between them at that moment. "That's good then. Very good, actually."

"What about you? How are you doing? I feel like you've barely stopped moving since I got here, setting everything up, keeping everything in order, and you look so calm and at ease doing it." Steve had absolutely noticed how she handled everything. Some people could have been easily overwhelmed by the whole thing, but Darcy seemed to have everything in hand, and almost made it look so casual and easy. Like she didn't even have to try for it to all turn out just right.

Darcy was usually pretty good at compliments flung at her. But maybe that was the thing, usually they came like a ball tossed at her. Some guy, even past boyfriends, who just lobbed something at her, either to appease her or in the case of crass strangers, because they thought it was cool to do so, and most of the time those weren't really compliments, just unwanted comments about her body. But Steve, what he said felt so genuine and heartfelt and intense, it reached right inside her and shook her, because it was real. The blush on her cheeks was real too. She softly dropped her forehead to his. "I try. I'm doing alright though. I'm sure after the party's over, the pace of the day will have caught up with me. But for now, I'm good. More than good."

Steve smiled at that, softly kissing her cheek. "You know, I've never really gotten to be in a position like this."

"Really?" Her smile was curious, but sweet. He just nodded. Her fingers ran from his shoulder up the back of his neck and into his hair. Steve would have to tell her more about the things he hadn't done later, and maybe about the things he had that had made him too busy to do those other things. But it was another thing he didn't want an audience for. Darcy didn't ask any further questions, she figured he'd tell her more when he felt ready to. "I feel kind of special now."

"You are special, Darcy." Only after he spoke did Steve break eye contact so he could lean and kiss her neck, then her shoulder. The fabric of her dress was smooth, soft, and not so thick it wasn't easy to feel the warmth of her through the layer.

"Really?" Darcy came off to most as a pretty confident person, and she unusually was, at least in most facets of her life. But she had her self doubts, like most people. "I don't always feel that way, especially in this tower. Everyone is a hero, or super trained assassins and spies, or super geniuses. And then there's me, support staff. Doing the things that anyone could do."

Steve looked directly at her again, "I'm fairly certain not just anyone could have pulled this off the way you did. I know Clint once commented that you had a level of attention to details and picked up on things around you on the kind of level he does. I like to think I'm pretty observant, but I've realized Clint probably has most of the rest of us beat on that. Which would mean you would too." Steve had thought that an interesting thing when Clint had mentioned it a couple months ago. And not the sort of thing he'd have said without meaning. "We all have insecurities though, you don't seem to let them get in your way."

There was a soft shine in her eyes as a warm smile spread over her features. "I try."

They were pulled from their little bubble when someone shouted, "bring out the pies!" Darcy laughed and Steve smiled. Steve didn't let go just yet though. He nuzzled her neck while her fingers gently pressed into the back of his head.

"You're sitting next to me for dessert." His voice was low, soft, and rather firm. Not quite a command, but not a question either. It felt intense, and just slightly possessive, and it sent a charge right through her.

"I think that can be arranged." She kissed his temple before shifting to stand up. When she did, Steve loosened his hold on her so she could get up, but his hands stayed on her, and he stood up right behind her. Darcy wasn't really looking to let go of Steve either, if he wasn't taking his hands off her, she wasn't taking her hands off him.

No one was commenting yet on them, but it had been noticed. They weren't the only ones to mix up their seats from dinner for dessert, but when Steve did go sit down first, since Darcy said she needed to help Regina, the woman from kitchen staff who had come to Thanksgiving, set everything out, no one attempted to take the seat next to him. He'd have stopped anyone who tried though. Once dessert was served, Darcy did sit next to Steve, and pushed her chair flush up against his, and halfway through, she crossed her leg, not just over her own knee, but over Steve's. He stopped eating and looked at her when she did. She'd sat to his left, so his arm had been softly curled around her back the whole time. When she crossed her leg, his hand squeezed her hip. The smile she gave him was was sweet with a dash of spice, much like the pie. He actually chuckled softly. Darcy brushed her finger tip through the whipped cream atop his pumpkin pie and then put the finger in her mouth, sliding it out clean. Steve watched her every move. It was quite possible she was going to kill him before the night was over. He grinned though, his lips brushed her temple before burying his nose in her hair for a few moments. A few deep breaths, taking in the scent of her cucumber and melon shampoo, or body wash, or whatever it was, soothed him. When he lifted his head, her smile was softer. She finished her dessert first, and just rested her head on Steve's shoulder while he finished his. It felt like the best Thanksgiving ever, because he really did feel alive again. He had been largely feeling lost and wandering since being defrosted. Only in moments of Avenging did he find himself meaning in being here, but that was fleeting, and often sad and lonely feeling afterwards. Steve felt relaxed, and safe, sitting there with Darcy, having Thanksgiving with some friends and colleagues. Maybe Captain America should have always felt safe when not in the middle of a battle, but he didn't. Sometimes those quiet moments were when he felt the most vulnerable, because he had no idea what he as doing. But these quiet moments in Darcy's presence, did make Steve feel comfortable and safe.

After dessert, Darcy was helping to clean some things up, and Steve simply made himself useful in helping. It was ten-ish, but the party didn't seem ready to end yet. He found himself talking to Bruce a while, which Darcy came over and joined. Then when Bruce got into science talk with Eric and Jane and another scientist, Steve kind of moved along. Darcy had wandered off to do more party management, cleaning up some more things, prepping left over packages for everyone to take home. He started over, but got headed off by one of the guys from security. Steve figured he had to be somewhat polite and social, especially when Maria joined them. Steve didn't mind the conversation, it was even a topic he found interesting and could engaged with, but part of him wondered just how much later the party would go, and if he'd somehow miss another chance to spend just a little more time with her before they all went home. Obviously he was feeling and hoping that this was only the start of something, but it still didn't stop him from wanting to spend as much of tonight with her as he could.

Finally, after midnight, the party wound down. People had started drifting out as it got close to midnight, and Darcy had kept tabs on everyone. Several of the guests lived in the tower, so she didn't have to worry so much about them getting home safe. But several did not, and she called six different cabs for folks who had to head home and looked like they shouldn't be driving themselves, including Agent Grabby Hands, who actually went home with threat assessments girl. All cab rides were being paid for by Tony. Regina and her guest finally gathered their things and left as Darcy made one last pass wiping down the counters. Steve had helped take down the decorations and get the boxes packed and out of the way, while the last three guests lingered. Those guests being Jane, Bruce, and Erik, all of whom lived in the tower, so it wasn't a long trip up to their rooms. But the three scientists seemed to be on one of those brilliant minds bursts, and Darcy knew better than to try to stop that train.

It was Bruce who seemed to notice that Steve was packing up the last strings of lights, and that Darcy had pretty much cleaned up the kitchen. When he glanced at his watch, Erik seemed to notice as well.

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was getting." Bruce wiggled his glasses a little on his face, then took them off before looking around again.

Jane only stopped the science babble when the men seemed to shift. When Darcy really took a look at her friend though, she could tell as soon as Jane got up to her room and away from the science talk, she'd be a sleep in an instant.

"Thank you, this was fun, Darcy." Jane got up first, despite the fact that she'd been the last to realize the night was ending, and went straight over and hugged Darcy. Jane wasn't a big drinker, but Darcy had spotted her having a glass of wine toward the end of the evening.

"See, told you. Sometimes getting out of the lab is good."

Bruce was the first to the doors, "good night." He waved, and both Darcy and Steve waved back. Jane followed after. Erik, who had had a few drinks, paused to also give Darcy a hug, kissed her head and ruffled her hair before following Jane out.

Darcy laughed trying to smooth her hair back out, and waved as they left, "night."

And then they were alone. Steve walked up next to Darcy, he brushed the back of his fingers down her arm, watching the motion before letting his gaze land on hers. "How much did he have to drink?"

"Enough apparently." She giggled again, reaching for Steve's wrist and just holding onto him.

"I think I got everything packed up." He did not want this night to end, but he knew she'd been at it all day long. She was still smiling, but Steve could tell the tired was starting to catch her, just like she'd predicted earlier.

She smiled at him first before looking around, "I think everything is done then." She'd had some coffee not too long ago in anticipation of a long journey home after a long and busy day, but it hadn't kicked in full force yet, or she was just that tired. The party was over, everything was clean, but she felt no desire to rush away from Steve. She wasn't sure if he lived upstairs or not. But she had about an hour long journey home via the train. Most of the time she didn't mind the trip, really, but being a holiday the schedule was a little weird, and she was betting this late it would be a little quieter and eerier than usual. But, she did have her taser.

"It was a really nice night." Steve's free hand curled over her hip, he shifted his weight, leaning a little closer.

"Very." Darcy's smile was a little tired, but still warm. She leaned close and rested her head a moment on his shoulder, her other hand resting on his arm.

"The day catching up with you?"

"A little I think. I just need a minute."

"Take all the time you want." His lips brushed her forehead in a light kiss. Her body leaned into his, Steve could feel her taking a couple of long breaths.

"I don't really want the night to end, but I also know that coffee I had is probably just good enough to get me home." Darcy lifted her head and trailed three small kisses along one side of his chin and jaw.

"Where do you live?" Steve intended to escort her home at this point, regardless of how near or far she lived. He didn't really care if it meant he wouldn't get home for hours. It was late and it was New York.

"The Bronx. I can get the train just downstairs at Grand Central and then it's just sitting on the train for like forty minutes. I live just a couple blocks from the station I get off at. Do you live in the Tower?"

"I don't live in the Tower. Tony said he's designing rooms for each of us, but they're still being worked on. He offered other accommodations in the mean time, but I'm still living about six blocks south of here. Fury set me up with the place when I first thawed out." He rolled his eyes at himself when he said that, "I felt like being here it would be too easy to just stay in the Tower. Living elsewhere at least forces me to walk around outside most days and take in life in this century."

"That makes sense." Darcy finally moved to pick up and pull on her coat.

"Walk you down." Steve tossed on his coat when she did hers. He still planned to take her home. He didn't care if she did this every other day. Most days she probably didn't go home this late, and most days weren't a holiday, and most days he wasn't standing there knowing she was doing that.

Darcy curled her hand softly around Steve's elbow as soon as he asked. "That would be amazing." She slung her purse over her shoulder, but before she could grab the bag of leftovers she'd packed for herself, Steve snatched it up, along with the one she'd packed for him. "I can carry my own things, it's not a big deal."

"I'm sure you can. But you don't have to. I've got it, you have done plenty today. You've earned a little rest." Steve was very aware women were fully capable people, just as much as men. He'd seen it repeatedly with Peggy, one of the things that had admired about her. His mother as well, she'd raised him alone seeing as his father died when Steve was just a baby. He didn't really even have a memory of his father, only photos and stories. His mom provided for them, cared for him, did everything around the house. Steve helped where he could, but he wasn't the healthiest kid, and often simply wasn't able.

Darcy nodded, both her hands curling around his arm now, snuggling in as much as she could while still being able to walk toward the elevator. "You seemed to relax as the day went."

Steve smiled, "I did, because of you. I actually didn't spend all day feeling like, well, me. Like this guy displaced and alone. The first time in a long time I felt comfortable in a normal environment, not a battle ground. Even before the ice, that was my life for the previous couple years. Breaks were few and far between. And before that, I was this scrawny little asthmatic kid who never fit in. The times in my life where I've felt normal and comfortable are few." He was feeling like he fit with her.

The elevator opened just a moment after Steve pressed the button to get it there, but Darcy didn't move. Stunned into silence didn't happen very often for Darcy, but boy was Steve Rogers doing it to her. She was just staring at him. Her first movement was her hand reaching for his face. Her fingers brushed down his cheek, one finger trailed over his lips. Steve's gaze was fixed on her as she touched him. The warm tingling that began on his cheek where her fingers made contact spread through his whole body, as if her touch was being carried through his bloodstream. Both his hands moved to rest on her hips, his thumbs both rubbing softly up and down. "I wasn't kidding when I said you were special."

"I guess not." She finally recovered her voice, it was a bit soft and breathy though. "Feeling out of place growing up is always tough. I never felt like I fit in either. Probably never have. Still don't really. Building full of heroes, spies, and geniuses, and I'm not any of those things." She smiled though, their eyes so fixed on each other, neither noticed that the elevator doors had closed since they hadn't gotten around to getting on the elevator.

"At least I'm in good company then." Their smiles almost mirrored each other in that moment. Steve leaned in a little closer, Darcy tilted her head up a little more. They watched each other, each feeling like they could hear their own hearts, or maybe each others, beat. She dragged her middle finger down his jaw, with the lightest of pressure. The sensation made his head spin a little, his eyelids fluttering shut. When her finger reached his chin, her mouth reached his, and her eyes closed. It was soft, but lingered, as her warm lips slid over his. For a brief moment Steve felt his bottom lip caught between hers before she pulled away. Her hand ran down his chest, coming to rest over his heart.

"Looks like we'll have to get another elevator." Darcy giggled softly and quickly kissed his chin.

The full on grin that spread across Steve's face couldn't be helped. He reached one hand to hit the button again. "More than worth it."

"Definitely." Her hand had curled to clutch the front of Steve's shirt, trying to keep him as close as possible until the elevator arrived, again.

The ride downstairs was quick. Exiting the building the cold night air hit. Darcy let go of Steve so she could button her coat, which mostly covered her dress, and she fished her scarf and hat out her purse, quickly pulling them on. She then reached for Steve's arm again, however he held it up, which she took as an invitation to try to wiggle herself in under his arm, half in his coat. That had been Steve's aim. Pressing his lips to her temple, and pulling back with a smile on his face. Her arms wrapped around his waist, under his coat. She was so warm, and seemed to cuddle in so close. Steve actually wasn't sure the last time he felt so excited, in a purely happy way.

The walk to Grand Central was quick, less than a block. Darcy stopped at the corner, loosening her hold, but not letting go. She didn't really want to let go, but she assumed this was where they had to part. Steve looked at her a bit curiously, having forgotten he hadn't actually told her he was escorting her all the way home. "You live that way, right?" Darcy lifted her hand from his stomach to point down the street.

"I do, but I'm taking you home first."

Darcy's mouth opened, but it took a minute before any words came out of it. "You really don't have to. That's way out of your way."

"I am taking you home." Steve's voice wasn't forceful, but it was clear and decided. Darcy squeezed him and kissed his jaw.

It was maybe slightly warmer inside Grand Central, but not much. Darcy remained cuddled inside Steve's jacket, which was more than okay with Steve. The feeling of her hands pressed softly into his back and abdomen, creating warmth all through him was one he wished he could have always. The station wasn't empty, but it certainly wasn't that busy either, a smattering of people coming and going from various places, and a handful kind of laying about waiting for whatever they were waiting for. And of course there were always a few homeless hanging around.

Her train arrived fairly quickly and they boarded. Sitting close, Darcy let her head rest, allowing herself to feel a little tired, but not fall asleep tired. Something she normally wouldn't have done while riding the train. Usually, while she might listen to music or something, she was hyper aware of her surroundings when commuting, just in case. But for a handful of minutes, sitting with Steve, she let herself relax more than she usually did. Steve felt relaxed, but alert on the train. He was completely aware of the surroundings, but he still was able to really enjoy how nice it felt having Darcy cuddled up at his side.

Once Darcy lifted her head a little more, and seemed to be more alert while still cuddling, Steve decided to ask her about her. "You mentioned not feeling like you fit in growing up, in what ways? If you are comfortable talking about it."

She smiled softly at him, "I'm pretty comfortable with you, so I think you're safe to ask just about anything you want. When I was seven, my parents had divorced and my dad decided he needed to get out of town, moved halfway across the country for some new scenery. He was never late or bad with the child support, but money got a lot tighter in those couple years, my mom had to sell the house. And in the next four to five years, we moved four times. All within LA, where I grew up. But different neighborhoods, and they weren't the greatest of neighborhoods. They were poor neighborhoods, usually where my family was one of just a few white families. The cops sometimes didn't even bother to show up when things happened, because they didn't care about those neighborhoods or the people in them. Being the weird white kid, and I wasn't weird just for being white, I was weird for a lot of other reasons. But none of it helped making friends, and the few I did make, I wound up having to start over at a new school a year later for a while. My sisters were all a good deal older than me, and with it being just my mom, she worked a lot to keep things going. So I spent a lot of time dealing with things on my own. And in a high school where it was all about rap and hip hop, being the goth girl with black hair and way too much eye make up wasn't a cool thing to be. But on the up side, I didn't really get harassed too much, I just wasn't fitting in either. Spent a good amount of time by myself." She shrugged, with a kind of 'oh well' look to her features.

Steve nodded slowly, it sounded like a bumpy path for a kid. His path had been such also, he'd had Bucky though, and it had made him who he was. The way Darcy spoke, it gave him the sense that she was who she was because of that experience. "People didn't try to bully you at least then?"

"Oh they tried. But I had a knack I guess for making people regret they tried to screw with me, usually in a public manner, so most people remembered that and didn't try it again." Darcy chuckled a bit.

"You stood up for yourself and didn't let the bullies get to you. That's pretty good." Steve definitely respected that, and it sounded like she did a better job than he himself had at keeping bullies at bay.

"Well, I wasn't going to just take it. And running never really was my thing." She shifted, crossing her legs much like at dessert, and hooking her knee over his knee as well as her own.

The train ride was a relaxing one, where Darcy asked Steve a little about what had changed about New York from what he'd remembered before. It seemed like much had changed, but there were little things, buildings that hadn't changed too much. He also talked a little about how he sometimes just liked to sit down at a park, any park, and watch the people and take in the sense of the outdoors, of nature. Having always been a city boy, for Steve, the parks had always been the piece of 'outdoors' for him.

Getting off the train in Darcy's neighborhood, Steve definitely got the sense this was not the best of neighborhoods. His arm locked tight around her and held her close. She seemed reasonably relaxed. "I know it's not the greatest neighborhood, but it's not the worst either. And at least I can make rent here. I've lived in worse at times. I hear a lot less gunfire at night around here than I did growing up."

Steve nodded and kissed her head, but kept on high alert. Though he was a touch curious about her mention of gunfire in the places she grew up. That was kind of scary. His neighborhood growing up hadn't been the gentlest one, but there hadn't been a lot of gunfire in the streets. It was mostly muggings and fights. But times changed. He'd only heard gun shots in the streets near his apartment in Manhattan once since living there, and it sounded to be a couple blocks away. He had gone out to check it out when it happened, but once he got there, there didn't seem to be anyone odd about, and whatever happened had passed.

They walked somewhat briskly the handful of blocks to Darcy's street. As they approached her building, she pulled out her keys. "I'm on the fourth floor, up top." The building door locked behind her and climbed the stairs with Steve in tow, his fingers on one hand entwined with hers. She unlocked the door to her apartment and held it open for him to come inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I hope everyone likes it. Actually broke what was going to be one chapter into two so I could post this part and keep working on the rest. Also added a Mature rating to it, as it seems like it might be sort of dipping into that territory.

Steve entered, perhaps slowly. The notion of being in a woman's apartment when they hadn't even had a real date was a new one for him. He knew it was much more common these days, that it wasn't really a big deal. But it felt like a big deal to him. It felt important and meaningful to be invited into her apartment. Especially since Steve had never in his life been invited inside a woman's home. And he perhaps felt just a touch nervous being there. From the entry hall, he could see it was a studio, but the only area he had a good look at was the kitchen. "Looks nice, full kitchen."

"That is one of the best parts. I don't know if I could do without a full kitchen. I don't always get the time, but when I do, I like to cook or bake." She locked her door behind them and slipped off her scarf, hat, and coat and put them in their places. Then reached for his hand to lead him further into her apartment. Down the hall, past the door to the bathroom, and to the living and sleeping area of her studio apartment. She pulled her phone out of her purse before she dropped the purse on the little breakfast counter that divided the kitchen from the living area, the phone was then sat next to the purse. That was her habit, when she wasn't immediately on her phone, which meant it was actually the first time in near a month that she'd simply put her phone down rather than check it immediately upon arrival. 

"I'm not the greatest cook, but I love good food." When she let go of his hand at the end of the hall, he leaned against the wall with his shoulder, sliding the leftover bags off, letting them rest on the floor by the wall, and just watched as she moved about.

"You were really good with helping me today, I bet with some practice you'd get the hang of it. But I could also just make you something. Let me get my heater going, it takes a little bit to warm up though." Darcy had moved around where her bed was, which was partly obscured from the living area by a bookshelf, but only partly, and reached for the knob to turn on the heat.

That remark, something clicked for Steve. No, it couldn't be, could it? Steve had been so focused watching her, he hadn't actually looked at the room. When he did, his gaze quickly found the framed image over her couch with the Twain quote. And a quick visual sweep of the room, he also spotted the little table to one side of the room with granny squares, crochet hook, and yarn, just like from his mystery woman's picture. Steve pulled out his phone and started typing a short message.

"You can sit." Darcy moved back to the living area after getting her heater going. She noticed him with his phone and then she noticed her phone buzz.

Her phone buzzed the moment after he hit send. Darcy looked at Steve looking at her phone, and that moment of wonder she had earlier that morning came back to her. No. Way. Darcy went to her phone looking between Steve and her phone. He was likewise looking between her and her phone. When she checked it, the message was kind of what she'd have expected from her buddy, "Hope you had a great day. Mine was really nice."

Darcy kept looking over at Steve, just a few steps away from her, the width of her hallway essentially, as she sent a reply. As soon as it sent, his phone buzzed. Darcy stepped the couple paces to stand right next to Steve, and peered at his phone as he opened the message he received. "My day was really amazing." She held her phone up next to his. Just because she really had to see it to believe it. The same conversation on both screens.

She looked up at him, Steve was smiling, though it seemed forcefully restrained. Steve wanted so much to toss his phone aside and just wrap himself around her. But he wasn't sure if Darcy needed more time to process this. "I feel both as if it makes perfect sense from how I felt texting with you, and actually being around you, that you're my mystery woman. But I also feel like I can't believe it, because it's just too perfect."

"I like the sound of your 'mystery woman'." Darcy giggled, "I know. I feel exactly the same way. But I guess sometimes the world can be crazy in good ways." She then scrolled her screen, then his a little, just to see back a little. Then pinched herself, and then Steve, which made him chuckle softly. When she pulled his phone from his hands, he put up no resistance. It simply meant his hands were free to take hold of her. He leaned his whole back into the wall, and he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest before sinking his face into her hair at the curve of her neck. She let out a long, contented sigh, it almost had a purr like quality to the sound. Her hands were occupied with phones, but her head leaned back to rest against his shoulder.

"I know it's late, and I should let you get some rest, but even more than before I don't want to let go of you." Steve's voice was soft and deep, breathed almost right into her ear.

"Then don't. Take off your coat. Stay." Darcy's voice was a deep whisper, she tried to hold onto his arms as much as she could with the phones still in her hands. She really should have put a table on this side of the hallway, but she had had no idea she'd need it someday.

"Stay?" He didn't let go, but Darcy felt him tense a little. Steve wanted to stay, but he wasn't sure what that meant in this modern world. He wanted everything with Darcy, but he wasn't sure he was ready for it all at once tonight.

She kissed his jaw, it was close, and shifted, pulling away. When she did, he let her. Steve stayed against the wall, his hands slightly outreached as she pulled from his grasp. He was desperately terrified of doing the wrong thing now. This was completely new territory for him. He'd shared a kiss and the promise of things to come with Peggy, but those things to come were never able to happen. His shoulders had curled in a bit, his hands slowly pulled in to clutch his jacket.

Darcy set both their phones on the little breakfast counter by her purse, then turned to look back at Steve. When she saw him, all tense and worried, her expression shifted from smiling, to soft, her bottom lip pushing out just slightly. Her head tilted a touch and she moved quickly back to him, her hands covering each of his. "It doesn't have to be anything other than you sleeping here. We don't have to go fast. It just seems crazy for you to go all the way home. It's late, it's been a long day. Stay." She was remembering his text the other night, and now, knowing it was Steve, his mention of going slow seemed to have more meaning.

When she came quickly back to him, looking concerned for him, Steve exhaled and tried to relax a bit of the tension. "I'm sorry, I was never very good at this. And I never really got this far. I do want this, you, everything with you." He felt himself starting to stumble on his words and then shut his mouth.

Darcy's hands went to Steve's cheeks. "Don't be sorry. I know, things were done different back then. And if you didn't have a lot of chances, growing up feeling awkward, it makes it harder. How about we start with take off the coat and we can sit down and just cuddle. We can talk if you want, or not. Because I want you too. I want all the things with you, but I don't have a timetable or some way it needs to go. I really haven't had the greatest track record. Guys who only wanted parts of me, or on certain terms, or at certain times. So as long as you want all of me, for real, no secrets, no until something else better, then I don't care what pace we move at. We both need to be comfortable and feel safe."

Steve's movement was quick, Captain America quick, pulling Darcy in tight and kissing her. When he let himself think too much about all the things he didn't know, and all the ways he could mess things up with the woman of his dreams by simply speaking or doing the wrong thing, he talked himself out of doing anything. He let the fear get hold of him. But then she said things like that, and he had all the courage in the world. Pressing his lips to hers, letting them move with a slow burning fire. Darcy half squeaked, and giggled at the way Steve wrapped her up. Her lips immediately succumbed to his though. She wouldn't have guessed this was the longest kiss Steve had ever had in his life. Her hands shifted from his face to wrap around his shoulders, her toes just barely touching the floor as her body pressed flush up against his. He didn't know how long they were kissing, he just kept going because she tasted good, and he didn't want to stop. She pulled back first, she had to, she needed to breathe. Steve dragged his lips over her bottom lip as she pulled away. None of the rest of her moved, just her lips pulled away. The deep curl of her lips was evident, and Steve knew his smile matched as he rested his forehead to hers. "I think I will feel comfortable and safe staying."

Darcy giggled softly, "good, because I definitely feel more comfortable and safe with you here. Plus, I can absorb all that excess heat you throw off, because you are nice and warm."

Steve couldn't seem to help chuckling at that. "You can soak up all the heat from me that you want."

"Can I finally get this jacket off you? The heater is starting to do its thing, and I promise to try and keep you warm too." Steve actually physically trembled, just a little, at the notion of her keeping him warm. Despite growing up physically weak and frequently bullied, he hadn't been one to tremble a lot, at least not outwardly. His arms squeezed her tighter and his face hid in her shoulder. Her fingers curled into his hair, fingertips softly pressing into his head. The sensation of her fingers pressing into him seemed to spur him, his lips finding skin low on her neck. Steve's nose then brushed down to the base of her neck and nudged the fabric of her collar to the side. He heard, and felt, Darcy hum, as his lips trailed along her collar bone. Her dress buttoned from the waist up, she had left the top couple buttons undone purposefully before she even left her apartment that morning, but the next one, that buttoned right between her breasts was threatening to undo its self. Leave it to Steve Rogers to get her clothes almost taking themselves off, while she couldn't even get his jacket off him. Between her moving one hand to try to pull at his jacket, and Steve's nose pushing ever closer to her shoulder, the button didn't stand a chance. Steve didn't even notice, all he could see was hints of fabric through his eyelashes while he focused on tasting every bit of skin between her neck and shoulder.

Darcy noticed, but didn't care that much, as the smooth black fabric of her bra became clearly visible, as was her cleavage. She kept pulling at his jacket, and he finally shifted enough for her to pull it down, his hands shifting off her only long enough for the jacket to hit the floor. Steve was moving without thinking, which was definitely how his lips had found their way to the deliciously soft flesh at the upper curve of her breast. Only when he noticed the softer sensation beneath his lips did he open his eyes enough to realize where he was. He didn't panic though, he was proud of himself for that. He did inhale deep and held onto that as his head lifted, his gaze lingering on her chest just a moment before seeking her eyes. Steve rubbed his lips together and Darcy smiled at him as he exhaled. "Sorry, I didn't realize." The sheepish smile he had only made her grin more. 

"I'm not sorry, it felt fantastic." He chuckled softly leaning to press his lips to her forehead. "Why don't you sit, and I'll hang up your jacket." Darcy had also noticed the bags with the leftovers sitting beside his jacket on the floor. 

Steve pulled himself away from her, that took will, and moved a few steps into her living area. He didn't really get to sitting though, as he watched her bend to pick up the bags and his jacket. His head even tilted a little just before she straightened up again. Darcy glanced over her shoulder at him and puckered, blowing a kiss his way. He just stood there watching her every move as she hung his jacket on the hook next to her coat, which for some reason made him grin like a dork. Then she quickly shoved the two bags into her fridge. Normally she would have unpacked the bag and fit everything neatly into her fridge, but she could do that tomorrow, when she wasn't trying to stop herself from literally jumping on Steve. As she came back to him, Steve smiled, "should we just sit on the couch?"

Darcy paused just short of him to pull off her boots. "The couch, or the bed, whichever you want."

Steve definitely didn't know what the modern protocols for this kind of situation were. He didn't really even know what the 1940s protocols were, he only knew he had wanted to wait for the 'right partner'. He believed he'd found another 'right partner' in Darcy. So now his internal question was how did he proceed, what was appropriate? He wanted her desperately, but didn't want to rush himself, and he also wanted to make sure he was doing this the right way, that showed respect and care for her. He wanted to be worthy of her attention and affection. Steve didn't know what her other experiences were, that less than great track record she referred to. He only knew one jerk had the nerve to say she was too heavy, repeatedly and tried to play like it was a joke. She deserved someone who would treat her like a lady, like the beautiful, strong, vibrant woman she was. Steve did plan to be that someone, he just had to make sure he did it right. He looked at the couch and turned a little to look over at the bed, back and forth a couple of times, until her hands touched his side, near his hip. Darcy slid her left hand across his lower back to his other side, the right simply curled around the side of his waist, and her nose pressed into the back of his shoulder. Steve actually felt himself wobble for a moment at the contact. He turned his head to kiss her temple. Part of him wanted to shift immediately and wrap her up, but part of him was still recovering from the sensation of her sliding up, halfway behind him and holding him. The last time anyone had held him, he'd still been skinny, and about fifteen years old, and that person had been his mother. It may have also been one of the last times he'd felt like he didn't have to be steel strong, at least mentally, and could just let someone else care for him for even a minute. Sure, Bucky had tried a few times especially after Steve's mom died, but Steve always resisted, because even if he wasn't big or strong at the time, he had to be a man, take care of himself, hold himself up, perhaps especially because he was a scrawny little guy and all he had was mental toughness and self reliance, because he couldn't lift much, and no girls wanted to date him. Darcy had felt the slight sway in Steve's stance when she pressed into him, and she tried to hug him a little tighter, her right hand sliding around his stomach. She felt his hands go to hers at the same time he had kissed her temple. As they stood, they were facing the couch and the wall on which her Twain quote hung. When he spoke, it came out soft, "that - that quote. It is, true."

"I know. It's also not gender specific." Darcy looked right at him, shifting to rest her chin on his shoulder, the whole mix of emotions he was feeling he saw reflected in her eyes. That actually made him feel better, understood. That was a struggle for him after waking up, finding people who he could relate to. His fellow Avengers, he had some ability to relate to, in that they shared a drive to help the world, to fight the good fight. But they also all had their own walls up. It made it hard to feel safe letting his down when no one else did. But Darcy was. Steve felt warm roll through him as she pressed her lips to the side of his neck, it was about all that she could reach, and if there were any remnants of her lipstick left, she didn't want to press them into his shirt, and it just felt nicer putting her lips on his skin.

"Where should I be sleeping tonight?" Steve wasn't making any assumptions about that, though he may have quietly had a hope or two for her response.

"Well, if I'm going to get to absorb some of that excess heat of yours, I think the bed would be much better for that." Darcy didn't want to push him though, if he felt more comfortable not sharing her bed just yet, she would accept that in the interest of trust, and building to something more.

A smile pulled gently at Steve's lips, his gaze warm and not letting go of hers. "You might have to walk me through how this works. And just what is appropriate given where we are."

"I can do that. You have to tell me though whatever your boundaries are for now." He nodded, his left hand lifting from the top of her hand to reach to brush her cheek, her cheek leaned lightly into his touch.

"I'd like to hold off at least a little on," Steve paused, he knew the word, but he'd never actually said it. It wasn't a word people tossed around too much in his day, at least not the people he knew, or they didn't when he was around. Not that there were a whole lot of people he spent time with besides Bucky, mostly casual friends of Bucky's who apparently respected Bucky enough to let Steve hang around, but they never did talk much to Steve. Sure, the Howling Commandos told stories, but they even rarely used the word. It was all slang terms, and dirty language. "On sex. And maybe some of the direct lead ups to that. I'd want that to be a little more special a night. But besides that... whatever you're comfortable with."

Darcy smiled, "we could get comfy, and get in bed and just see how it feels from there, and if all we do is sleep that's okay. It has been a busy day. What I'm comfortable with, I guess is whatever feels right. As long as you want all of me, and not just until something else comes along," she shrugged, her voice soft, eyes big and shining.

Steve realized he hadn't addressed that comment before, but he didn't realize it was such a worry for her. He shifted to face her, his left hand still cradling her cheek, his thumb rubbing softly against her skin. While his other hand held her close, pressed softly into the small of her back. "Of course. Darcy, I've only ever connected with one other person this way in my life, and I wound up in the ice before I got to go on a date with her. She's still alive, but she's in a nursing home now. I've spent six months trying to connect with people, and finding myself feeling very alone most of the time. You make me feel like I'm actually alive again. And more than that, you seem to regard me in a way, only she ever did, with concern, respect, and actual affection, and like a normal person. I know that is special, it's one of the things that makes you special. I spent about twenty three years figuring I'd never find anyone like that. And after I woke up in the present, I was pretty sure my one chance was gone. And then I met you. I want you, I want to be with you, for as long as you'll have me."

The soft shine in her eyes had sprung a few actual tears. Steve might have worried, except for the smile that reached beyond just her lips. Her eyes smiled even with tears. His thumb continued to brush soft and slow over her cheek, as he leaned in close. Darcy's hand took hold of the front of his shirt, and pulled him the inch closer so their lips could meet. This time, she parted her lips a little, seeing if he would follow. It was a new move to Steve, but he followed. He figured the way to learn to do new things like that, was to follow her leads. When their lips pulled back, they both felt slightly breathless. "I want to be with you too. Just to be clear."

Steve grinned a bit bigger, and felt himself flush a bit. "I had felt like you felt that way too. But hearing it plainly, feels more intense than I ever expected it would."

A matching flush covered Darcy's cheeks. "The bathroom is there, there might be an unopened toothbrush in the cabinet, or you can use mine." She pointed at the door in her hall that was just slightly cracked open. 

Steve smiled and nodded as they both willed themselves to pull apart for a little while. It had been a long and busy day, but at least he didn't quite feel ready to sleep. He went ahead to the bathroom, since she seemed to be looking for something in her dresser drawers. While Steve was in the bathroom, Darcy took the belt off her dress, and found something to sleep in. Steve didn't take long, and emerged with his pants and shirt folded neatly with his belt curled on top. His socks stuck into his shoes. Which left him wearing a white tank undershirt, and heather grey boxer briefs. Darcy had been fluffing her pillows and pulling back the sheets while he was in the bathroom. Yes, she wanted things to look good. Actually, her apartment was pretty well kept, she didn't leave things laying around much and cleaned regularly. She looked over when Steve came back into the room and her breath caught a moment. Darcy's gaze rolled over him, head to toe and back again before the grin spread over her face. Steve actually felt the way her eyes went over him, and he blushed. "Where should I leave these?" He indicated his clothes and shoes in hand. 

"Wherever. I'll be right back, okay." She hurried to the bathroom to have her turn, not wanting to miss more than a moment of Steve in his underwear. He chuckled softly to himself as she brushed past him. He decided to put his shoes down near the hall, next to where Darcy had left her boots up against the wall. The rest of his things he set down on the breakfast counter next to where Darcy had set both their phones. She wasn't long, but he did circle her little living area, glancing at the things she had out on top of tables and shelves. He was glancing over the variety of titles of the books on her shelf when he heard the door open.

Darcy stepped out, empty handed, having left her worn clothes in the bathroom hamper, save the dress which she hung in the bathroom to have cleaned later. She was wearing about as little as Steve was, a thin grey v-neck tee shirt, and he assumed she had on panties. Steve just stopped, half leaned to the shelf, but head turned, exactly as he first glimpsed her. It was her turn to blush under his gaze, stopping her forward motion about the length of her couch away from him. She shifted and her shirt lifted up, yup, black, soft lace trimmed panties. He licked his lips, but otherwise still hadn't moved. She wasn't as frozen as he was, fidgeting slightly, shifting her weight, rubbing her lips together, her right hand fingers playing with the hem of her shirt. The fingers on her left hand brushed her own lips, before she brushed the hand down her side and bit down softly on her bottom lip. The way she tugged slightly at the shirt exposed just a bit of the pale curve of her breast, not really any more than had been on view after the button on her dress popped open, but Steve was acutely aware now that she had no bra on. Darcy finally stepped closer, Steve still hadn't moved, only his eyes as his gaze followed her every movement, and his lips, alternately rubbing together between darts of his tongue over them. She laid her left hand lightly on his lower back. Steve finally straightened up, slowly, at the touch, his right hand brushing over her cheek, pushing a few strands of hair back behind her ear. His other hand leaving the bookshelf to curl over her hand, which still tugged softly at her shirt hem.

"Are you comfortable?" He wasn't sure if she was nervous now, or what.

"I am, this is what I usually wear to bed, but I could put on some pants or something. Are you comfortable?" Darcy was a little nervous, she always got a little nervous being so bare in front of a guy. The way Steve's stare held onto her though, it was less worrying he saw something he didn't like, and more just that she'd never been stared at quite that intensely and thoroughly before.

Steve nodded, leaning in to softly kiss her lips. "As long as you are, I am. Your heater does eventually get to working, but the bed is probably warmer." Steve almost couldn't believe he'd just suggested to a woman they get in her bed, but there it was. He smiled softly, his one hand gently squeezing her hand, the other cradling her cheek.

The bright smile that spread over her features at the suggestion both calmed, and excited Steve. The idea that she wanted to get in bed with him for anything, he felt wanted. Also the idea of being in bed, close to a beautiful woman, it definitely had him feeling more awake. Darcy had been a bit tired on the way home, but apparently Steve Rogers in his underwear was way better than coffee for perking her up. Darcy shifted her hand, so she could actually hold his hand, and lead him around to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit into the next part, hoping it won't take near as long as this one did.
> 
> I'm currently working out some things with the story. Just what the night brings. Trying to decide what is just right for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the next chapter. I have one more to come to finish this story. I am tossing around some ideas for further stories to make this a series of stories. Following them into a relationship. I hope the last chapter of this one won't take too long. And I hope everyone enjoys this one.

Darcy let go of his hand as they reached the bed. It was a king size bed she'd gotten when she moved in, from her sister, who had recently upgraded her bed after only having this one a year. It was much nicer than any bed Darcy had had before, it also took up a good chunk of space, but considering a big comfy bed was one of the few luxuries in her life, so be it. She crawled, hands and knees, onto the far side of the bed, near her little shelf-wall. Steve paused a moment, it wasn't so much hesitation as it was just a moment to take it in, to take her in. His eyes on her, smiling, the whole way. She had left him plenty of room to get in, but he was still standing there staring as she sat down, her and the bed bounced just slightly. That made him inhale sharply. Even a gentle bounce and it was a sight to see.

Looking up at him with a smile, "are you going to join me, or should I crawl around a little more?"

Steve chuckled, feeling like he had to be five shades of red. "I don't know, that was something to behold."

And again, it was her turn to turn red. When he just stood watching, she did crawl around again, making a little circle of the bed, watching him watch her. She paused purposefully near about where she'd started, but didn't move to sit as Steve seemed to be admiring her butt. She'd actually never really realized it was something he'd done several times before when she was fully clothed. "Are you staring at my butt, Steve?"

"Maybe. Might not be the first time either. And might not be the only thing I've stared at, repeatedly." Steve was almost surprised he'd said it, after he said it. But he did feel so comfortable with her, it was easy to just be open around her.

"Really?" The word was long and drawn out, her voice playful as her eyes smiled at him. Shifting, she sat back on her feet, facing him as he stood by the side of the bed.

"It might even be possible that I've been seeing you, and all your beautiful parts, in my dreams for months, ever since I met you." His voice was a little soft, and he felt nervous admitting that to her. He shifted his weight a little and scratched his head.

"You have?" Darcy's voice had shifted to a more inquisitive tone. Steve just nodded, watching for further reactions. She smiled, "I can't say I haven't had a few mental images of you along the way."

"You did?" His tone echoed hers of a moment ago. Steve had never considered that she might have thought of him as he'd thought of her over those months.

"Is the real thing as good as you imagined?" There was no teasing in her voice, it was a real question.

"Better." Firm, decided tone, no hesitation, Steve almost hadn't thought it possible to become even more taken with her than he was before, but it seemed every moment he fell a little harder. With that, Darcy started to crawl toward him, slowly. It was beautiful slow motion in his mind. As soon as she was close enough, his hands slid into her hair. She rose up on her knees as he leaned in to kiss her. Her hands curled at his sides, one thumb catching absently on the hem of his undershirt. A motion she then repeated, purposefully, her thumb grazing a bit of his skin just above the waistline of his underwear. Steve quickly pulled back and stripped off his shirt, tossing it aside. Darcy inhaled, staring a long moment, she had imagined him many times, but her imagination hadn't done him justice, the perfect chiseled abs, the trim waist and built shoulders, and his chest. She was lucky she didn't actually drool. Before he could grab hold of her and kiss her again, she retreated from the edge of the bed, flopping back across the width of the bed, her feet at the edge, her hair strewn around her, a few strands even spilling onto the shelf behind her.

Steve brushed his fingers over the top of her foot, from her toes up to her ankle, her toes stretched and pointed at the sensation. His fingers continued, trailing up her calf to her knee, while his other hand and one knee moved to climb onto the bed along the opposite side of her body from where his fingers were trailing tingling sensations over her skin. As his fingers reached her thigh, he moved slower, as his other knee pressed to the bed, between her legs. Darcy watched his every move, his fingers on her skin, his body coming to rest half over her. The moment he was in reach, her hands brushed over his shoulders. His fingers lingered briefly on her thigh before sliding over her hip. As his fingers moved up her side, his last two fingers caught at the hem of her shirt, her soft skin unmistakable under his fingertips. Darcy 'mmm'ed softly, and Steve decided her reaction seemed encouraging. He was feeling a bit emboldened, shifting his hand, letting his fingers trail over her skin, pushing her shirt away as they went. He slowly mapped Darcy's entire midsection that way. Steve mostly watched her face, wanting to take in her expression, responses, both because he wanted to make sure she was comfortable, and because the soft, contended expression she had made him feel warm. Though there was a little spark in her eyes that felt like she might slowly take him apart at any moment, and he kind of wanted her to. It was a look that kept pumping confidence into him.

When he shifted, Darcy wondered, just for a moment, what he was doing. Even though she was watching him, the sensation of his lips on the left side of her belly, an inch above the low waist of her panties, surprised her. She sucked in a breath, and tried to suck in her stomach a little also. He hadn't seemed to hesitate, but she couldn't help feeling a touch self conscious. Too long spent seeing the ideal female form with a flat stomach. She was a little softer and rounder than she was lead to believe was ideal. Most of the time she didn't worry about it, not when she was fully clothed and out in the world, but when the most perfect human specimen was getting that close, to that region of her body, she couldn't help the feeling. Especially since nearly every guy she'd ever been with had remarked on it at random at least once, even if they thought they were being complimentary, like her high school boyfriend who said he liked a little squish. The choice of word had echoed in less than ideal ways in her head over the years that followed as subsequent boyfriends called her heavy, chunky, and chubby. Steve noticed her shift, he felt it under his lips. He paused, hand and mouth, to look up at her. "Are you alright?"

Darcy nodded slowly, though Steve remained still over her, his gaze fixed on hers. "Just a little self conscious."

"I know how that feels. I still feel like that sometimes. Maybe I'm just still that skinny little kid in my head. Or maybe it's because I also worried about someone just wanting Captain America, but not Steve Rogers." His fingers were somewhat absently stroking her sides toward the end of his sentence. "And now, layering on adapting to a new time. Feeling self conscious is a very common occurrence for me. Try not to worry. Try to relax. You are beautiful, every bit of you. I love the way you look, and feel. You are my ideal woman. But I will stop if you want me to."

She did seem to relax a little, or at least tried to as his fingers brushed at her sides. The pure, sincerity in his voice and his expression alone had her breathing a little easier. Though the feeling of his breath on her skin had her body revving up at the same time. In Steve's mind, she looked perfect. Her shape was much like the pinup girls he remembered in his time, and he had thought they were beautiful. He couldn't imagine how a man could look at Darcy like this and think she was anything other than gorgeous in every way. "No, don't stop."

"You are beautiful, Darcy." Darcy's fingers squeezed his shoulders, and Steve leaned in, eyes on her, as he pressed his lips to her skin just above her belly button. She laid back as he mapped her abdomen with his lips, gentle brushes milling over her flesh. Her hands had buried themselves in his hair, and she watched him through the haze of her eyelashes.

Neither of them was sure how long that took, nor did they care. Steve had shifted along the way, so both his legs and hips were between her legs. He had been moving his lips over every bit of skin between the band of her panties and where her shirt had bunched up just underneath her breasts. His hands had alternately held her sides, and roamed her skin a bit, sometimes brushing down one of her legs, or along her arms. His nose nudged at her shirt, just between her breasts so as to press a kiss there, near her heart. Darcy hummed softly, her legs softly squeezing his hips, which elicited a soft, low groan from him. Steve pressed a second kiss to her chest before shifting. It was a surprisingly quick motion that followed. He slipped his hands under her body, one hand snaking up to the back of her head and pulling her up with him as he sat back on his heels. Darcy giggled and grinned as she found herself straddling his lap suddenly. "You're a little sneaky, and quick." She nipped lightly at his lips as her hands roamed his back.

"I can be." The motion had been quick enough, and Steve had pressed her close to his body, that they both felt skin on skin. Her shirt hadn't slipped to cover her stomach again. He pressed his hand a little firmer to her back, not wanting her to move, he wanted to feel her skin on his a little longer.

"I could loose this, if you want me to." With one hand she pinched her shirt. Steve looked down, the shirt was thin, and had enough give it had shifted a bit, and he had a very nice view of her cleavage. Gulping just slightly, he licked his lips before his gaze lifted to meet hers.

"I feel like a proper gentleman is supposed to not give into that kind of desire so quickly. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to, that I haven't imagined that in my dreams many times over." His hands were pressed into her back, no fabric in the way.

Darcy's hips rolled gently, it wasn't a rock, just her trying to press her whole body into him a little more. Her lips nipped his earlobe before breathing softly in his ear, "I think you can still be a gentleman, and follow a little desire."

She felt his hands sliding up her back, softly pulling her shirt along. Darcy let go of Steve and lifted her arms over her head. Steve stared at her for just a moment before his fingers grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it off and tossed it in the same general direction that his own shirt had gone before. Her hands landed softly on his shoulders, while his curled at her sides. The way his gaze took in her breasts, she trembled softly. It was more intense feeling him look her breasts over, than it did when pretty much any other guy she'd been with even touched them. She didn't know if it was because he'd been waiting so long for someone, or because she'd never wanted someone so much as she wanted Steve, or what, but it was thrilling. Darcy didn't say anything though, simply marveled at the way he was looking at her. He finally let one hand drift up from her side so his fingers could gingerly explore her breast. Darcy hummed a little softly as his fingers moved over her skin, until his index finger finally got to circling her nipple, when her breath hitched and the nipple hardened. Steve leaned in to kiss her, his hand cupping her breast, only his thumb moving back and forth over her nipple. Darcy moaned softly into his mouth as his lips parted deepening the kiss, her chest pressed into his hand. They lingered like that until she could no longer.

As she pulled back from the kiss, in need of air, Steve shifted them again, laying her back against the pillows, and simultaneously settling in over her again. He nipped softly at her lower lip, both hands moving to caress her breasts. He was taking his time with everything, touching her soft and slow. Each touch was not the same though, feather light finger tips mixed with gentle squeezes, punctuated by a little flick of her nipples. It wasn't long before Steve's mouth got in on the activity. He seemed determined to taste every inch of her skin. Steve didn't have experience, but he'd heard enough stories from Bucky and the Commandos to get an idea of how things went. Plus, he just wanted to touch her and kiss her, so he just kept following that desire. Darcy could feel that tingling growing, and becoming more focused between her legs. Her legs started to rub lightly against his and her finger tips pressed into the flesh of his upper back. He groaned a little, Steve knew he would hit a point where he wouldn't be able to hide how aroused he was, but the pace served to keep himself from getting too excited, too fast, among other things.

"You know, for someone who hasn't done this before, you're pretty good at it." Darcy's voice was low and breathy.

Steve lifted his lips from her breast, his gaze had been on her face more or less the whole time. "I am?"

She nodded, "I'm tingling all over. And you haven't pinched or bit anything too hard, or licked anything too much. Some guys I've practically drawn them a map with special instructions and they still didn't work me up this well."

"Well, I am a fast learner, and I have a knack for working out a good solution to any issue." He chuckled softly at himself a moment, and smiled even more when the sound of her giggle mixed with his. "I figured if I went slow and watched you, I could figure out what felt good and didn't."

"You know, at some point you have to let me explore you a little too." Darcy trailed her fingers as far down his back as she could reach, which was not quite to the band of his underwear, and back up and over his shoulders. Steve trembled, that was twice in one night. He was nervous, but very excited by that idea. His hands softly squeezed her, and his nose brushed over her breast, down between them, where he pressed his lips over her heart again. He loved the way she smiled when he did that, and he just loved the sensation. Being so close to her, nuzzling in at her breasts or her stomach just filled him with warmth, it soothed and excited him all in one. It made Steve feel safe.

"When I'm done with you, but not before." A bit of a crooked grin crept over his lips before his lips went for her nipple. Darcy had opened her mouth to respond to his remark, but when his lips closed on her nipple, the only thing that came out of her mouth was a gasp.

Steve rubbed, rolled, and flicked his tongue at that nipple, while his fingers trailed, flicked, pinched, and squeezed alternating focus on her nipple and her whole breast. Darcy's legs hooked over Steve's and her thighs squeezed his hips tight as the intensity built. She'd heard a friend once talk about coming without the guy ever focusing on her pussy, just touching, kissing, and playing with her breasts, but Darcy had kind of thought that friend had been exaggerating. Now she wasn't so sure it was a completely impossible notion. Her hips rocked into him, and he groaned. Feeling her squeezing him, being so close to her, Steve felt himself starting to grow hard. While he wasn't sure what to do about that, her hips rocking against him again and hearing the moan that came with it, kept him from thinking too much about it. Instead, he focused on making her do that again. A few more little moans and her whole body arched, then released. It wasn't the biggest orgasm, but it was one. As such, it seemed the warm tingling only paused a moment before it rushed back, her hips rocking again, and this time she noticed Steve was hard.

He turned red after she rocked again, and he could tell from the quirk of her eyebrow and wide eyes that she'd noticed. "Sorry." He figured he should maybe get up and go tend the issue.

Darcy's hand cupped his cheek, her legs and other hand still holding to him. "Nothing to be sorry about. After all that, I kind of hoped I'd managed to turn you on a little too."

"Much more than a little. You turn me on a little just walking into a room." He was trying to settle himself, taking slow breaths. Though feeling her wrapped around him, all he wanted to do was let his mouth travel her whole body.

Darcy flushed, her hand gently rubbing his cheek. "Good, since you can make me weak in the knees just looking at me."

"I can?" Steve still didn't realize his affect on her, or anyone else for that matter, but he only cared about what effect he had on her.

"Yeah." Her voice was half 'duh, of course' kind of Darcy attitude, but also half softly blown. Damn, just the sound of her voice like that turned him on. He 'mmm'ed softly, not completely successful at stopping himself from rocking softly against her.

"I keep trying to work out what is normal now. Because I know I'm not. I wasn't normal even for my time." Steve shook his head a little, dropping his head, though that only had him staring right at her breasts, and when he did, his hands gave them a soft squeeze. "So I'm sure I'm not now. I want to do the right things."

"Is this in terms of what we do tonight?" Her voice was still low, soft, but it had taken on a warmer, comforting tone also. It still turned him on. Her caring about him turned him on. Feeling safe laying with her turned him on. Pretty much everything about her was turning him on.

He lifted his head again before he spoke, finding her gaze with his own. "Yes, and more than that. I don't want to mess anything up. I really never have been good with women. I was told I didn't know anything about them, more than once."

"Better to think you know nothing, than think you know everything. You are trying, and doing a pretty good job, at everything. You listen to me when I speak, even when I feel like I'm not saying anything useful. You look at me with such intensity, I wouldn't be surprised if my clothes just started falling off on command." Steve actually chuckled softly and Darcy smiled. "I'm not even completely joking. Tonight, I've felt down right worshiped. No one has ever made me feel that way before, not even close. I'm not even sure what I did to deserve you." 

Steve was stunned a moment, it was always a woman who managed to do that to him. Left him without a good response. "I'm the one who doesn't feel worthy."

"Are you kidding? You're a hero. And beside that, sweet, attentive, thoughtful. Plus the whole spending almost a lifetime frozen only to be woken up and asked to save the world, again. The universe owes you a ton, actually and karmically." Darcy thought Steve deserved every good thing he desired. He'd been through far more than enough for several people, much less one. And he was still so thoughtful, hardworking, trying to do right by others, thinking of everyone else before himself

"I just try to do what seems right. I like helping others, doing my part for the greater good. I can't turn my back on something that is going wrong. But I do want to be happy too, but that's why I want to be sure I do things with you the right way. You make me happy. And I want to make you happy." Steve wasn't always good at opening up. He was trying to offer up all he could. It was coming much easier with Darcy than around anyone else though.

"I feel safe and happy with you, and not because of you being Captain super soldier, but because of all those other things. You're upstanding, and that slightly old fashioned thing is actually really appealing. You are not like most guys, and that's not a bad thing. I just hope I can offer you enough."

"You offer me everything I could want. Since I woke up, I haven't felt safe or secure. No one even asks me how I'm doing, besides you, not really. I'm glad you like some of the not normal things about me. I just don't want to mess it up. I don't want to lose you. So I need to do everything the right way." It possibly came out more desperate than Steve had intended, but it still didn't sound as desperate as he actually felt.

"There are no right things, other than if it feels that way to you. And normal is overrated. Actually normal doesn't really exist. No one is normal. Sure, you're a guy from another time, and a super soldier. Those definitely aren't so normal things to be. But there's always something. I'm sure as hell not normal. What counts though is that you're smart, caring, funny. That you put forth an effort, and you give and take with the person you're with." Her fingers raked softly through the hair near his temple, while the other hand danced circles around the back of his shoulder. Steve just stared at her for a minute, breathing deep.

"There is one right thing, you." His index finger meandered along her collar bone and then down the center of her chest to her heart. Darcy trembled a little. At least he wasn't the only one. Her hand pulled softly on him, and Steve leaned in to kiss her. Their lips tangled together until they both needed air again.

After a few moments of simply gazing at each other, Darcy found her voice again. "We make our own right, together. What is it you want to do?"

Steve inhaled deep, and exhaled long before dragging his lips down her neck. Lifting his head to look at her before finally speaking, "I want you, I want all of you. I would love to imprint every sound you make, every scent off your body, every inch of your skin how it feels and tastes and looks into my memory." Darcy trembled noticeably, at his words, at the look in his eyes, at the way his fingertips pressed into the skin at her sides. Her thighs pressed into his hips harder, and she 'mmm'ed so intensely, she almost purred.

He had managed to vaguely distract himself from how aroused he was for a bit, but he became very aware of the mounting sensation in his groin. It took a minute for Darcy to recover enough sense, beyond the way her whole body was humming, to form a real thought. "And what is more than you feel ready to do?"

"Is there anything you aren't ready to do? Or something you need me to do?" Steve was a bit insecure about this. Back in the day, he was waiting for the 'right partner'. Of course in a time of war, even having found Peggy, there wasn't much time for exploring a relationship or getting physical. All they got were long looks and one short, but amazing, kiss, and some promises of things that would never end up being. He didn't want to rush himself, or Darcy, or their relationship, but he also didn't want to let chances or the right one, slip through his fingers, again. "I just don't want to lose you."

"Steve, no matter what we do or don't do, you aren't losing me. I promise that's not how it works, not with me anyway. I want you to be comfortable, I don't want to push you. And there are a few things that I'd even like to wait a little on. I don't know how long, but a little, however long is comfortable." Her hands tenderly brushed his cheeks and stroked through his hair, while her legs softly rubbed against his. It wasn't a sexually driven action, but a caring one. She just wanted him to feel safe, that she wasn't going anywhere. "Sex can wait a little. I don't know if this kind of thing was talked much about in your era. But we can feel it out, and just go where it feels right. Or we can talk it out, lay down firm lines we don't want to cross until a certain time. There is no right or wrong way, as long as we're communicating."

Steve seemed to exhale, his eyes even fluttered closed for a moment before focusing his stare on hers. "I can't promise I'm the best at opening up. But it is easier with you than most anyone else I've known. And communicating is important in any kind of relationship, the closer the relationship, the more it's needed. I didn't talk much about... sex, and most of the people I heard didn't use the word. Just slang, guy talk, I guess, in the military. I never had much to say about it, but I did usually listen. Anything I could gather and learn, even if the source was possibly dubious in it's accuracy." Even Steve knew some of those stories were probably exaggerated, or skewed in their perspective. He had often wondered upon hearing the stories, what the woman's perspective would have been. How she may have described what happened, or how she felt about it. But he'd never heard about sex from a woman's perspective. Well, he may have read a couple things online once in the past six months, but that was it.

"Just try not to worry too much about what is the right way. And if you are concerned, just tell me, and we'll figure it out together." He leaned in and kissed her again. Sometimes he did feel silly, needing guidance on such a thing, when most people at this age, even if he were going on how old he was minus the nearly seventy years on ice, didn't. Meanwhile he could draw up a plan of attack for just about any combat battle and lead the way, without faltering. Sure, even then he had worries, but not so many. He knew he was capable in that regard, but in bed, with a woman, who he really liked, really cared for, really needed, he felt completely at a loss for what to do, his confidence was nil.

This kiss was slower, lips savoring each other, soft flicks of the tongue leading to languid exploration. After a while, Steve pulled back, letting his head rest against hers as they both steadied their breathing. Lifting only enough to really look in her eyes. The kiss distracted him again for a bit, channeling his energy elsewhere. But looking at her, becoming more aware of the subtle squeezing of her thighs at his hips and that burning ember in her eyes, he also became more aware of the faint throbbing he felt that seemed to grow with each minute he spent soaking in the sensations of her body. His hips rocked against her, the bulge in his underwear rubbing firmly right between her legs. There was nothing Darcy could do to stop the moan that came from her at that moment, nor the slight bucking her hips did in response. Their previous rocking hadn't quite hit that spot, and when her hips responded, a ragged moan was pulled from his throat as well. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. But we should probably do something about this," Darcy rocked herself gently against him, eliciting a soft grunt from him, and making herself 'mmm' slightly.

"What do we do?" His hands squeezed her, one slightly under her shoulder blade, the other at her side with the thumb curled along the underside of her breast.

"What would you like to do? What do you feel comfortable doing? We took sex off the table, but there's a lot of other options. And it's okay if the option you want to take is going to the bathroom to take care of it in private, or I could go sit in the bathroom until you're done." Darcy didn't want him to feel like he had to go hide to do it privately, she kind of wanted to be with him, maybe help him somehow, but she wasn't going to be offended by leaving the room for a little bit. She could probably use a little relief herself. But she wasn't worrying about that. Either she would by herself or with him, or even not at all, she'd survive.

Steve's brow furrowed softly, he wasn't sure what way to go. Going off to the bathroom seemed like the proper thing to do. But it wasn't what he wanted, only what he thought he was supposed to do. What a polite gentleman did when he was still getting to know a proper woman. But she suggested there were options between the bathroom and sex. He'd heard about some of these things, either from the stories of Bucky and the Commandos, or from his internet wanderings, or both. "When I grew up is telling me one thing about what is proper. But the internet has told me what's proper now, by various different perspectives. Which sometimes seemed like an over all, who the hell knows anymore what's proper. We haven't really had a first date, but it's also not like we don't know each other pretty well. There's still a lot to know, I'm sure. But knowing you were my mystery woman, who I was definitely feeling very attached and attracted to. And how close I felt like I got to you in even brief encounters with you. I don't know what to think about where we are in the scheme of things." While he started to feel like he was talking a lot, his voice remained steady and calm, and she'd watched and listened with interest right to the last word.

Darcy was smiling softly, nodding a little as he spoke, and never broke eye contact. Her fingers gently massaged his shoulder and his head. "I know. The guidelines for modern dating are not very clear. I don't really understand them, and can't say I've ever followed any particular model, other than I didn't do something until I felt comfortable doing it with the person I was with, generally. And while I can't say I have no regrets, I've made peace with the missteps I might have made. And there were some things that were never in my control in the first place. But I don't feel like anything that were to happen now I'd regret, unless you left in the middle of the night and never called me again. But I don't think you're going to do that. Even if we did have sex, I wouldn't regret that. I just think it should be a special thing, it's your first, and honestly it's been a little while for me."

Steve started shaking his head as soon as she mentioned the only way she'd regret anything with him. His hand moved from under her shoulder to cradle her cheek. "Never. I'd never do that. The only reason I would ever slip out in the night was if there was an emergency call for the Avengers. And then I'd leave a note, text you, call you, something, everything to make sure you knew I'd be back as soon as I could. And that the only place I really wanted to be was in your bed, or with you in mine."

"If there's an emergency call, you can also just wake me. I won't mind." She might only be semi-human before her coffee, but she'd still like to get to give him a little kiss on his way off.

"I'll remember that." They kept distracting themselves, and the pulsing he felt would ease a little, and then something would ignite it again. The thought of having to tear himself from her bed, from the warmth of her body, made the sensation surge again. Reminded him how desperately he wanted her, needed her. Maybe he wasn't supposed to need her so soon, but he felt like he did. He'd been living the last few weeks, feeling alive again. And it was because he was dashing from moment to moment, from moments to text with her, to moments when he'd actually see her. Even though he'd thought at the time it was two people, those were the moments sparking his heart and his mind. And knowing those people were one in the same, were the beautiful, funny, smart, amazing woman tucked safely beneath him, he wanted nothing else. It also had his mind turning over thoughts of the things he wanted to do with and to her.

Steve's hand slid down her neck to her chest. His lips and hands moved on her breasts again, massaging, kneading, rubbing. A quiet moan came from Darcy, her eye lids fluttering. He gazed up her body, watching her reactions. For a few minutes she got lost in the sensations. It was exceptionally hard not to. His fingers and lips were soft, warm, and made her feel warm and tingly all over. But she had not forgotten she wanted to do the same to him, or that while she felt a kind of aching sensation, he definitely was, she could feel the physical proof of that softly rubbing against her hip. She tugged gently on his hair. "Hang on, mister."

Her voice sounded soft, playful even, but Steve still stopped instantaneously and looked up at her, wondering for a moment if he'd done something wrong. She was smiling at him though. "What is it?" His voice was soft, perhaps an inkling of nerves, and an expression she could only liken to a nervous puppy.

"I think it was my turn." Darcy pushed lightly on his shoulder with one hand, and shifted her hips in a way that she hoped conveyed that she wanted him to roll over.

Part of Steve just wanted to keep kissing and touching her, but he was very curious about how it would feel letting her touch him a little more, given how intoxicating the feeling of her arms and legs around him was. He slid his arms under her and rolled over, taking her with him. The moment his head settled into the pillow, with her body pressed on top of him, he decided he liked this just as much as letting his body cover hers. When she tried to shift right away, Steve pressed his fingers into her back and whispered, "just give me a minute. This feels too nice to not savor it a moment." He punctuated it by nipping at her earlobe before trailing kisses across her cheek. 

Darcy giggled softly and nuzzled into his neck when he requested a moment. It did feel pretty amazing. Whereas when he was over her, there was always that hint of him supporting some of his own weight with his arms. Like this, she didn't have to, she could just lay on him, resting her body fully against his. If he weren't so aroused, Steve probably could have fallen asleep in that position. Maybe they could try that after. When his fingers ceased pressing so firmly into her back and began skimming over her skin at almost a feather's touch, she figured she could move, except she couldn't. That touch made her quiver against him. Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead, finding he was doing that more and more, but it felt so good. The fact that his touch had made her tremble had him excited, and more than a bit awed. Never had he imagined that he could make a woman tremble by simply brushing his fingers over her skin. Before Darcy could move much else, her lips took a light, leisurely glide over his neck, then her fingers tickled softly down his sides. A stunted groan hit him as she shifted, her lips starting to move across the upper part of his chest, as her hair shimmied across his skin.

Perhaps the serum had something to do with the duration of intensive sensation Steve could endure before breaking. Darcy took her time, just like he had, taking in every last bit of his skin on his torso with her lips and fingers. She even detoured to trail her fingers on his arms, or kiss the inside of his wrist. Every touch was exciting and enticing. Add that her hair kept tickling his skin as it brushed here and there, following the paths of her lips. And then there were the occasional grazes of some part of her against the bulge in his underwear. First it was her arm, then her shoulder, then her breast. He had groaned a little more decidedly at that one, and he was fairly sure the next three times her breast brushed over his underwear, it was on purpose. As she went, Darcy mostly had her gaze trained on his face, wanting to take in as many reactions as possible. She probably didn't catch as many subtle expressions as he had when he'd watched her, or as he was getting watching her cover his body in kisses that sent wave after wave of warm tingles through his body, which all seemed to eventually congregate in his groin, but she'd caught more than enough to notice what those gentle grazes were doing to him.

Every guy Darcy had been with before would have either come already just from those brushes, or they would have gotten so frustrated they demanded immediate and direct relief in some form. But Steve just kept groaning and staring back at her with an unabashed passion. She was impressed, and slightly intimidated. Neither was sure how long it had been, but Steve finally did need more, his left hand shifting from the gentle curl over her shoulder, as her lips drew over his skin just above the band of his underwear. He stroked himself through his underwear, 'mmm'ing as he did. She slowly sat up, shifting a bit so her legs straddled him high on his thighs. In doing so, she pulled just out of reach of his other hand, which had been cradling her head. For a split second, Steve wasn't sure what to do with his hand, then it found her knee, as she gently squeezed his hips with her knees. Darcy's gaze flicked briefly to what his hands were doing, one stretching out over her thigh, the other slowly stroking himself through the fabric of his boxer briefs.

She was feeling pretty aroused herself, but there was enough of her mind working that told her not to do anything, because she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. She knew he'd said in their texts that he might startle, but didn't really scare that easy, but she still didn't want to even startle him. Darcy would force herself to settle her desires if she had to. But she did slowly see what he was comfortable with. First running her fingers along his forearm as he rubbed himself. The sensation made his gaze shift, to watch her fingers moving on his skin. Moving his hand, sliding under the fabric, her touch even just on his arm, stirring those tingles into a buzz of electrical currents. Her eyes were drawn to his hand as it slipped into his underwear to more fully stroke himself. Staring for a few long strokes before finding his gaze again.

That gaze found Steve's eyes wide as he observed her. The way she watched him was enticing. So many things Steve never would have thought of, things no one had ever mentioned in those stories the guys told about women they'd been with, that were almost overwhelming turn-ons. Almost, while the serum had given Steve enhanced senses, so every touch, sound, sight, was more intense, it had also given him a great deal of stamina and focus, which allowed him to immerse himself in the sensations, without tipping over the edge, not until he was ready to anyway. He wasn't ready to let go yet, the build was too exquisite to rush.

Darcy ventured another touch, her other hand spreading over his upper thigh, and moving over his hip and then toward the center of his body. His hand squeezed her thigh and slid up a little farther, while his tongue darted over his lips. She rubbed her lips together, without even thinking about it. "Would you like a hand?" Her words were breathy, and questioning. Her fingers moved back and forth on the forearm that was working the hand he had inside his underwear. Steve was stroking himself slowly under the fabric, keeping himself mostly concealed as he did. When she asked her question, he nodded and his next down stroke, he pushed the band of his underwear back, allowing her to see the full size of him.

She took in a deep breath, her lips parted, and then exhaled, the rest of her stilled aside from her eyes, her gaze sliding along his erection in time with his hand for two lingering strokes. Finally her fingers moved again, brushing down his arm to his hand, curling softly around him, her fingers somewhat overlapping his. On the upstroke, her thumb brushed the tip of him, he made a deep, guttural groan. Steve had gotten himself off many, many times in his life, it was the only way he'd ever had before. The very different sensation of her soft, petite fingers, grazing him in the most intimate of ways was something he had not prepared for. Darcy's eyes went wide at his reaction, watching his face for any signals of if that was something he wanted repeated, or if she should pull back. The next stroke, she loosened her hand, and kept her thumb to herself, stare locked on his. He may have been completely unprepared for the shock of sensation the feel of her fingers on him would have, but he definitely wanted it to happen again. When she seemed to hold back on the next, he paused the stroke and shifted his fingers, trying to grasp hers with the back of his, a desperate, aching, fiery look in his eyes. Her legs squeezed his thighs as she rocked her hips and her other hand moved from his hip to squeeze her own breast, her breath stilted, before her hand pushed to stroke him again. Steve trembled, seeing and feeling her reaction only ratcheted up his arousal. The hand on her thigh stretched all the way up, his thumb brushing her inner thigh, and even getting to feel how soft the lace trim at the crotch of her panties was. She felt so warm. Darcy's hand quickly moved from her breast to his hand. She couldn't find her voice right now, only a moaning sound.

Steve may not have had actual experience, but he'd heard enough stories to get that message, her hand gripping his so it didn't slide away. And then her hips rocked again, and slightly rubbed herself against his thumb. He still moved his hand slowly, and hers moved only far enough to grip his wrist. Her other hand kept stroking him, and he gently slipped his hand out from under hers, and then curled around it, so he could really feel her hand on him. She licked her lips as she watched his part slightly as he moaned. When his fingers moved, slipping down the front of her panties and brushed that perfect spot, her body shuddered and her moan shook with her. Steve's eyes widened at that, and moved his finger to try to repeat the motion that caused it. It was a gloriously daze of a few minutes while their fingers moved against each other before they climaxed, squeezing and shuddering, in quick succession, her, then him.

While Steve had resisted his desire to actually pull off her panties and put his lips to her earlier, once they both settled, and he'd pulled his hand from her panties, he did take his fingers to his mouth and tasted her. Darcy watched him lick his fingers clean of her with a smile on his face and a light in his eyes. When he'd come, she'd thought of immediately licking his abdomen clean of his come, but she hadn't been sure how he'd feel about that, and it seemed a strange question to ask, plus she still wasn't sure she could form words just yet. But his action, seemed all she needed. Watching her lick him clean made him want to taste her more, but he supposed there was time for that another time, as she tenderly fixed his underwear back in place once he was cleaned up, and then she collapsed back atop him.

He exhaled long and contented, his arms wrapping fully around her, wanting her as close as possible. "Blankets," she murmured, and he chuckled softly. Fortunately since she'd turned down the bed before they got there, it was easy enough for him to maneuver their legs under, and grab the covers and pull them over their bodies. He'd been kind of warm enough with her atop him, but he didn't want her to be cold, and he still put his arms under the covers, because there was no way he wasn't having his arms around her bare skin.

"You are beautiful, and amazing, Darcy." He kissed high on her cheek, and whispered against her skin.

Steve could feel her smile, her lips resting against his collar. "Steve, you're the most gentle and passionate, smart and gorgeous, deeply complicated and wonderfully fun man I've known, I still don't know how I got so lucky." Darcy's hands curled around the backs of his shoulders, and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I'm the lucky one. I promise you." Her soft grumble sounded like a protest, but she was quickly getting sleepy. She could protest all she wanted, it wasn't going to change Steve's mind that he was absolutely the lucky one to have found her, to be with her. She was correct, he was deeply complicated, he just hoped that continued to be something she liked about him. It sometimes made him nervous. But he took a deep breath and tried to hold her tighter, and let go of that thought, so he could follow her off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put the fic at Mature rating, I tried to keep this side of explicit. I might venture into explicit in later stories, but I wanted a sensual, romantic vibe here, and I hope I achieved that. And it's been a very long time since I've written smut, not sure I was even good at it to begin with, so I'm a little gun shy to go there yet. Thank you to all who have been reading. I am excited to write more stories. I've never gotten this kind of response before. Marvel fandom really has seemed pretty awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Hope everyone enjoys!

Darcy woke, still largely on top of Steve, though she'd slid slightly to one side. Which was convenient since she was on the side of the bed that was not half blocked by her shelf. It was only eight-ish, and she would have stayed in bed, except she felt like she needed to use the bathroom. They hadn't even gotten to her place until around two, and she didn't actually know what time they finally fell asleep at. Once she realized he was her texting buddy, she really hadn't paid any attention to the clock, only to Steve. She slipped out carefully, his arms were still around her, his hands had stretched to cover as much of her back as they could, it seemed. His hold wasn't too tight though, so she managed to slide out and went to the bathroom, padding around in nothing except her panties. The sun was on the rise, and while she considered crawling back into bed, she also was a little hungry. Even with the late night, Steve too, would probably wake soon, she knew he was an early morning riser, so she decided to see about making some breakfast. Coffee would get her through the day.

She felt just a little under dressed for cooking though. The plan had been to grab up her shirt from wherever it got to, but before she could go check the bed area of the room, she spotted Steve's shirt, pants, and belt on her breakfast counter. Darcy smiled, moving, first brushing her fingers over the fabric. Maybe she shouldn't, maybe he'd be bothered if she cooked in his shirt. It felt nice, without appearing too expensive though. And it smelled like him, all softly woodsy, with a hint of fresh laundry and worn leather, she inhaled deep and closed her eyes, holding his shirt close before pulling in on. If she somehow messed it up, she'd buy him a new one. It would be worth whatever cost to walk around in this for the next even half an hour.

It was probably a half hour before Steve stirred. For a brief moment, before he was fully conscious, he worried it had all been a dream. But as his eyes fluttered open to the sound of music playing, and Darcy singing along softly, he smiled because it was real. Sitting up and peering through the openings in her bookshelf, he could see her on the opposite far side of the apartment, in front of her stove, dancing as she sang, and it smelled like breakfast. Coffee, and cinnamon, and something sweet. He crawled off the bed, and moved lightly through her living area and hall to the sort of open way in the hall that lead to the kitchen. It wasn't really an archway, since there was no arch, more like an eight foot long span of wall in the hallway that wasn't there so that the kitchen was accessible and open seeming. Part of him wanted to just go right to her and slide his arms around her, but she looked so cute dancing while she cooked. French toast from what he could tell. The other part of him, which won out, wanted to just lean against the entryway and watch her.

Probably not even a whole minute passed before Darcy glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. Steve wondered if she'd noticed him from the moment he woke, or what, since she didn't look surprised he was there, yet hadn't seemed to notice him moving through her apartment. He'd had his eyes on her almost the whole time, save for that four foot span in her hall where that bit of wall obscured his view of her. She kept right on dancing and singing to the next song that was playing, which had something to do with being Supergirl.

Darcy flipped the french toast and set the spatula down on the counter, then turned around to really look at Steve. Him in nothing but his underwear definitely hadn't lost its touch. She had only had a little coffee, but she felt nice and awake with that sight. "You know, I might be able to give up coffee if I can see this in the morning." Her hand made an up and down motion, indicating him. Steve blushed and chuckled, looking down for a moment before returning his gaze to her.

"I could say the same about you in my shirt."

"I hoped you wouldn't mind. It smells so wonderfully of you." She tugged at the collar and took a sniff before turning back to the food and pulling it off and getting another pair of slices going.

"Please do this as often as you like. No breakfast required, just the shirt." Steve was all grin, and he didn't give a damn how stupid it looked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Darcy grinned a bit too, before singing along again, and starting to dance her way across the small floor to him.

Steve straightened up as she came toward him, swaying her hips, singing. She ran her hands through her hair, and making a little flex the muscles pose when the song said "I'm Supergirl." He chuckled, watching her every move. Her hands grabbed his hips and she did a sway and swat down to the floor before rolling back up, leading with her butt and hips. His hands softly touched her arms as she did, but didn't grab on, so she could move freely. She circled around his back as the song changed to the next and he felt her hand slide up his back and into his hair. Where she ruffled his hair and then did a sexy little strut back to the stove with her arms over her head, in doing so, he got a little peek at her butt and her panties. If she did that too much he'd need a cold shower or something. As she flipped the french toast and turned off her music, Steve moved in behind her and curled his hands onto her hips, then leaned in and brushed his nose at her jaw, before kissing down her neck to her shoulder. Darcy paused and quivered, just a little bit, relaxing back into him for a moment. The french toast needed a minute or two to cook the other side before they were ready to eat, and those minutes were spent with her eyes half closed and her hands on his forearms, as Steve's lips softly and slowly trailed tingles all over her flesh, while his arms shifted, stretching his hands over her stomach, pressing her back gently into his chest.

She was humming with pleasure, but she had to lift her head and finish the food. Steve just kept holding her and kissing her. She didn't tell him to stop, or move like she wanted him to let go, so he didn't. Darcy didn't want him to stop, though they would need to eat. He seemed to realize that too though. "I guess we should try eating before we get too distracted, huh?"

Darcy giggled softly, "probably a good idea. I don't want to get blamed for not letting Captain America eat." She booped his nose with her finger and he chuckled softly, then buried his nose in her hair. It was also the first time she'd actually even said Captain America. He liked that she really didn't seem to see him as that persona. Yes, it was a part of who he was. And all the traits that made up the Captain were part of his being. But that wasn't all he was either, and he knew Darcy saw all those other things, well, at least many of them. There were some he sort of kept stashed away and didn't share. Eventually, maybe even soon. That quote of hers floated through his mind. Steve had held tight to his darker side, not sharing it with anyone. There was no one in the here and now he'd felt he could. Until now, but he didn't want to drop that on her just yet, especially when he wasn't even sure how to put it into words. But her suggestion that she had that side too, actually made him feel better, and maybe she'd share her darker side with him as well, in time. He wanted that with her, he wanted that level of closeness.

He pulled one hand from her abdomen to brush her hair to one side and kissed the nape of her neck, that garnered a murmur of pleasure from her voice. With the food on plates and the stove off, she could enjoy the moment. But she could also smell french toast and she was hungry. She could see about luring him back to bed or something after food. Before she could make any further moves, Steve leaned in to whisper in her ear, "please tell me you don't have to work today."

She grinned and giggled, "after having to go in and help Jane set up yesterday, I kind of told her I was going to need the rest of the weekend off. But that I'd check on her."

"I can deal with that. I had thought before this that I'd drop in sometime to just check in on the office, but not stay to do too much. As long as it means I can have you most of this weekend, I'm very happy." Steve knew they worked in the same place, and probably would have plenty of off time to see each other. But it just seemed like a perfect weekend to spend together, getting to know their relationship a little better, and without all those inquiring minds at Avengers Tower nosing in. And he never knew when the next major or minor emergency would occur and he'd spend several days to a week trudging through something in parts unknown, and would have to be away from her.

"Mmm, that idea makes me very happy too." Darcy leaned back into him, as he squeezed her a little tighter. She kissed his jaw before shifting to de-tangle herself from him. "Breakfast also makes me happy."

Steve chuckled softly, "breakfast is good too. Maybe you can teach me how to make this so I can return the favor sometime." He let her push him toward the breakfast counter. For that brief four feet of wall, she was out of his sight again.

Darcy set the plates down on the breakfast counter, with maple syrup, butter, two cups awaiting coffee, and two glasses of orange juice already set up there. The coffee pot was sitting full right by the breakfast counter. He hadn't even noticed that before, too busy watching her, he supposed. Their phones were on the coffee table, and her purse along with his pants and belt were on her couch. For a second he wondered just how long she'd been up before he woke. "Did you sleep alright?"

She came around to sit next to him, and he grinned a little more at her question. The food looked and smelled good, but he wasn't even picking up his fork until she did as well. When she sat, a little space between them, he reached to grab the leg of stool she sat on, and pulled it the few inches closer so that their bodies touched, she giggled and softly squeezed his knee. "I actually can't remember the last time I slept so well. Before the war. Before the serum. Maybe when I was a kid. Maybe not even then. I always had trouble sleeping, noises woke me up, or I didn't feel well when I was young. I never slept long, and often it was restless as a kid, waking up wheezing, or just jumpy. After the serum, I didn't need so much sleep, which was good. During the war, and ever since, I'd maybe get a couple hours and that was it. It was enough to function as Captain America. But I never really relaxed. Last night, I relaxed, I rested. I slept longer than I have in ages."

Darcy was too focused on watching him, listening to him, to start eating yet. Her hand squeezed his knee again and she leaned to kiss the corner of his mouth. "I'm glad you slept well. It may not have been as much sleep as I usually get, but I woke up feeling pretty good." His fingers brushed softly through her hair and he went for a kiss. It was soft, lingering only a few moments. "God, you really are a perfect specimen, even your breath smells good first thing in the morning. That's just not fair."

Steve laughed softly as she giggled, and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. Only when she started into her food, did he lift his head and do the same. "So, I suppose at some point we'll go check in at the Tower, so you can check on Jane?"

Darcy smiled, "yeah, and you can check on anything you need to. And then we can come back here or whatever is good." She didn't know if he'd maybe rather come to her place than go to his, or what. She didn't care as long as they were spending the weekend together, it didn't matter to her where.

"Would you rather stay here, or come see my place? I don't have a lot to see at mine, but if you want to. It's not far from the Tower." Steve shrugged, he'd do whatever she wanted to do. He was happy to let her come see whatever she might find at his place, but he was happy to grab some clean clothes and spend the weekend in her bed as well.

"I'm good either way. I might be a little curious about your place, even if the only things to see there are your blanket and sketch pad. But we could also come back here." She then laughed at herself, "I know, that was so decisive."

"Do you want to come over to my place tonight, and then we spend tomorrow and Sunday here?" It sounded good to him. Her apartment was so much warmer, and alive than his was. But maybe just having her in his place would make it seem more lively. Because Steve thought she could probably light up any room.

"That sounds good." She nodded taking another bite of her breakfast. Fortunately the mix of wanting to be finished with breakfast to be closer to him, and her desire to just keep staring at him, kept her eating at a normal pace.

Steve was managing to both enjoy his food, and eat it fairly quickly. Since she was on his left, he let his hand rest on her lower back while they ate. She hadn't seemed to mind it during dessert last night, and she didn't seem to mind it this morning. He could get used to eating like this. Darcy was already getting used to eating with Steve right next to her, with his warm hand sprawled over her lower back, she liked it a great deal. "Now I understand where you work in a room with no windows, cause I've been to the lab, but I'm surprised Tony doesn't have every room with a window view though."

"We have access to adjacent labs and ones with window views. But Jane doesn't really care, while other scientists actually do enjoy seeing outside sometimes, so we usually are in the windowless lab. Unless there's actually something to observe, and then it's usually a field trip out of the city, since city lights make observing spacial phenomenon a little tougher. Or so it goes." Darcy laughed a bit, that was about all she knew about the science. Well, maybe not all, she'd picked up random things spending so much time with Jane and Erik, especially about astronomy and the tools they used, but she didn't think it was all that much. "Of course you could always stop by and give me a nice view to look at."

Steve was glad he'd swallowed before she said that, because he laughed. "I suppose I could, as long as you plan to brighten up my office with something nicer to look at than the potted plant I'm almost certainly going to kill in a couple weeks."

"I can do that, and I could even try to keep your plant alive. Your office doesn't have much of a window either. I'm surprised. I thought Captain America would have had his pick of offices." She was grinning and teasing. She actually did think Steve probably rather liked his little office.  
He really hadn't stopped chuckling, "you would think, wouldn't you? Maybe I need to go in there and throw my shield around."

"That would probably get you whatever you wanted."

"Would it get you in my office?"

"It would."

"Then that's all I need for my office to be perfect." They might have been playing, teasing, but he wasn't teasing now. That really was all he wanted. He just wanted her to stop by sometimes, brighten up his office, brighten up his place, keep brightening up his life like she was doing by just sitting near him.

Darcy blushed, the strength of his stare felt like it could rival that shield of his. "So you won't mind if I drop in sometimes, just to say hi, and see you for a little bit in the middle of the day?"

"Not at all," he wondered for a split second if he said that way too fast, but she was smiling so big, he hoped she didn't seem to think he was too needful of her. "I would love that. I'd like nothing more, actually. My days, even the relaxed ones could use brightening. A little light and vibrance to make the day keep moving."

"If there's any times I shouldn't, let me know. I assume there's probably secret, important Avengers stuff, that no one but a few get let in on."

"Any of that would be in secured rooms, and you can always wait just outside for me. Or leave a message and I'll come visit you after. Which, will Jane or anyone mind if I stop into the lab sometimes?" He didn't want to get her in trouble with her bosses, even if they were her friends as well, but now that he had an excuse to go wandering through the science labs, he would.

"She might mind a little, but I don't care. She won't mind anymore than she minds me forcing her to stop and eat sometimes." Darcy chuckled, she knew Jane might roll her eyes at her, but she'd also be excited and wouldn't really care so long as she didn't have to stop her sciencing. "As long as she can keep sciening when you stop in, she won't really care."

"And like I said last night, I'll always let you know, somehow, when I'm called for a mission. If nothing else I'll send a text and say I'm on a mission. And hopefully I can update you as I go, but sometimes not always." He hoped she would be able to handle that part of it. He didn't want her to worry too much.

Her face shifted from a bright smile to something soft, but serious. "Good, as long as I know you're on a mission, then I'll know why you aren't around. I know I'll worry about you, because I know a lot of the stuff you do is dangerous. But, I figure I can handle a week or two, especially if there's updates, but even if not... Jane drowns herself in work, and we don't really know when Thor will be back. At least you probably won't be gone for that long." She hoped not, but if so, she'd have to pull it together.

"I shouldn't, no. I think that would make me kind of crazy, even before, but especially now." Steve did take a lot of risks, but he wasn't totally crazy, he took calculated risks. He'd maybe try to be slightly more calculated, but he could take a lot and keep going. And now he just had a reason to try to make sure he did keep going, aside from that inborn self preservation instinct that had managed to keep him alive, so far, in most situations. He hoped he'd never have to go down with a plane in the Arctic again, or anything like that. He didn't think he'd like being away from her for all that long, even with a mission to distract him. A week, maybe two. But more than that, it sounded too long to be away. Thus far, none of his missions had been longer than a week, barely. Most it was a few days, and he was glad for that to begin with, and hoped even more now that would continue to be the way.

"Because of," her voice was so soft to begin with in that statement, that it trailed off entirely, ending with her pointing at herself, her fork left to linger on her plate while her mind forgot she hadn't finished eating.

Steve still found himself surprised when she reacted that way. When she didn't somehow know she was the most beautiful woman in the world, with smarts and sass for days. "Of course because of you. Before it would just wear me down. Now, I actually have something to come home to."

She pulled his face to her and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm brewing a few ideas, and am open to more, for what could be explored as their relationship develops further. I do want to continue in this verse so to speak. Make it a series. Darcy dancing in Steve's shirt while making French Toast was inspired by The Big Bang Theory. Steve appreciates it much more than Sheldon does though. lol
> 
> Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting and kudo-ing. :) It really makes me happy to see, and has me really excited to keep writing more stuff.


End file.
